Ballet Gorillaz
by MioSiriban
Summary: -Cronología: Do Ya Thing- Tras todos los sucesos anteriores, Murdoc se encuentra un nuevo reto: cuidar de su sobrina Liss. ¿Esto acarrea problemas a la banda? Noodle se preocupa por la salud de 2D, y Russel finalmente va dejando de crecer.
1. West London

~~ **GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE. MIS RESPETOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES~~**

 _ **BALLET GORILLAZ**_

GO!

West London siempre había sido una calle tranquila, con buenos vecinos, lindos jardines, un suburbio londinense habitual, al menos así lo describía Amelia Rumbletown, una solterona de cincuenta años bien ganados. Todas las mañanas, tras su matutino café mañanero, regaba su jardín recibiendo los luminosos primeros rayos de sol, en paz, con el sencillo cantar de las aves. Así, toda una vida en West London.

\- -Crecí allí. — Da un sorbo a su café—. Todas las mañanas regaba las plantas acompañada de mi querida gata Sugar… Todo perfecto, en armonía: el matrimonio de los Rudford, los hermanos Gordquick… Hasta que llegaron ellos—.La solterona cerró los ojos horrorizada por un escalofrío — Ahg, esos rufianes insensatos, los "Gorillaz" —.Da un sorbo al café, con una mueca por rostro. — West London no volvió a ser igual luego de su llegada.

Noodle bostezó perezosamente, el cabello violeta lo tenía revuelto y los ojos, más que adormilados. Una vez despierta buscó apresurada el reloj en su mesita de noche.

\- -Maldición…

El roloj marcaba las siete treinta. Se levantó tropezando un poco con sus propios pies descalzos, abrió casi desesperada la puerta de su habitación. Una vez fuera, la voz apenas audible de Murdoc se hizo más que evidente. Noodle se guió por la voz del bajista que, supo entonces, daba su habitual programa de radio.

\- ¡Oh yes! Una mañana de resaca mis queridas almas despreciables jejeje—. Sí, nada cómo esta en Plastic Be-

\- ¡Murdoc!

El satanista brincó en su asiento y cubrió con una mano el micrófono frente a él.

\- -¿Amor? ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- -¿Dónde está 2D? —. Murdoc resopló ante la pregunta acomodándose el collar hawaiano en su cuello.

\- -Ya sabes que ese bastardo se va a las siete, Noods —. Ante la respuesta la nipona maldice en su idioma natal.

\- -Gracias, Murdoc-san.

La nipona ahora desanimada abandona el estudio de Murdoc, que se encoje de hombros y continúa su programa matutino. Ella sube las escaleras con destino a su habitación, se da cuenta de lo que momentos atrás no; el apartamento es un asco, hay basura por doquier y otras basuras no identificables, pero sólo es indiferente a ello, en Gorillaz esas condiciones de vida son costumbre. Suspiró. Había querido despertar temprano para, por lo menos, preparar el desayuno del vocalista. Después de todo 2D era quien los había mantenido en el último mes. Parecía ser la única que pensaba en él en ese apartamento, Noodle notaba el crecimiento en las ojeras del peliazul, la frecuencia de las migrañas, todo su jodido agotamiento.

La japonesa se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Usaba una blusa de tirantes gris con la estampa de una nube de _Mario Bros_ en el frente y unos shorts impermeables de un color café. Noodle se desnudó frente a el espejo, sin apartar los orbes esmeraldas de su pequeña figura; tenía largas y delgadas piernas, una pequeña cintura, su cuerpo sólo se había torneado un poco más. Un cambio que apreciaba de esos veintidós años de vida era la aparición de sus pequeños, suaves y adorables pechos, sólo para sí. Con sus pequeñas y finas manos se recorrió la suavidad de la piel del torso, el cuello y rostro, en medio del valle de los senos, lentamente hasta su vientre rozando el monte de Venus… Llegó, sumida en un estado indescriptible, a su zona más prohibida. Con la yema de su dedo índice, halló un punto que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo placentero. La curiosa Noodle lo presionó y sin evitarlo gimió.

Avergonzada de sí misma apartó la invasora mano y rebuscó su toalla, se la acomodó y se duchó tanto y tan rápido cómo pudo. Se convenció a sí misma de olvidar aquello por ahora, de seguir sus planes al pie de la letra.

Se secó el desordenado cabello, se puso un sweter blanco con un overol verde manzana de falda corta, unas medias altas estilo arcoíris y botines cafés. Se creyó bonita, hasta notar el defecto de su ojo derecho y por supuesto, no podía faltar su máscara de mariposa/gato.

\- -¡ _Sayonara_! ¡Regreso más tarde!

[...]

Habría transcurrido una semana desde que Noodle estaba con aquella actitud. Ese viernes, la japonesa les preparó el almuerzo al él y a los demás integrantes de la banda, ella quería comentarles algo. Murdoc ya podía asegurar de que se trataba , pero no lo comentó a ninguno. Noodle cocinó un delicioso _teriyaki,_ también para festejar que Russel ya lograba entrar al apartamento.

\- - Nee Russel-san, debes seguir comiendo sano para recuperar tu tamaño normal. — Dijo sonriente la chica—. 2D-kun ¿No te gustaron los trocitos de pulpo?

\- -No Noods, sí me gustaron, los aparto para comerlos al final.

\- -Oh

\- - Bien niña—. Habló el líder de la banda terminando de comer—. ¿Qué demonios quieres decirnos? —. Noodle tomada por los nervios introdujo una gran cantidad de teriyaki en la boca.

\- -Engogué abayo. — Su respuesta fue inentendible. Murdoc pidió que lo repitiera y tras tragar, la emocionada Noodle lo hizo. — Encontré trabajo.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron estáticos, conmocionados, sin mover un solo dedo observando a la nipona. 2D alzó las cejas en sorpresa, a Russel le faltaban las palabras y Murdoc sintió totalmente seca la boca.

\- -¿T-Trabajo Noods? —. Tartamudeó el vocalista.

\- - _Hai._ No es justo que seas el único en mantener la banda y creo que será una experiencia divertida.

\- -Oh nena, no tienes necesidad de eso.

\- -¡Por supuesto que no la tiene! —. Gritó Murdoc, dando un porrazo a la mesa. Sus disparejos ojos azabaches pararon en el peliazul de la banda, quien de inmediato sintió un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal. — Tú…

\- -¿Y-Yo?

\- -¡SÍ TÚ! ¡Sí no fueras un inútil Noodle no hubiera buscado trabajo face-ache!

Murdoc se levantó encolerizado con las manos hechas puños hacia el pobre 2D cuyo rostro de desencajó aterrorizado.

\- -¿M-Murdoc? N-No ¡Murdoc no, por favor!

\- -¡Murdoc-san no es culpa de 2D-kun!

Pero Niccals hizo caso omiso a las súplicas del chico y la nipona e impactó contra sus puños sin piedad contra el rostro del vocalista, cayó con todo y silla al duro suelo. Murdoc hiperventilaba, lanzó una maldición y se retiró de la mesa. Russel miraba indiferente la escena, Noodle fue en auxilio del vocalista y cuando lo logró levantar, de la boca del magullado se extendió un hilo de sangre que goteó en el suelo.

\- -2D-kun…

\- -Tranquila amor. — Dijo Stuart forzando una sonrisa. — En mi habitación tengo un botiquín. Además no es nada. — Noodle lo miró preocupada pero no atinó a decir nada.

\- -Estuvo delicioso princesa. Tomaré. Tomaré una siesta, luego me voy. — Avisó Russel.

Cuando volvió ella su atención al de cabellos azules, éste ya subía las escaleras temblando. Casi fue a caer, pero la chica lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

\- -¿Noods? Te dije que-

\- - _Urusai_ 2D-kun. — Murmuró la guitarrista, sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor, y con ese transmisor de nicotina entre los labios subió las escaleras cargando el peso de 2D, hasta la última planta, habitación del cantante.

En la habitación de 2D, Noodle mandó a éste a recostarse en la cama, él obedeció pues parecía no encontrarse muy bien (seguramente, el golpe lo dejó aturdido) se cernió en la cama con ojos entreabiertos, denotando un agotamiento terrible. Noodle entró en el baño privado del vocalista, tomó unas vendas y píldoras, también lanzó el consumido cigarrillo a la basura. Luego fue con el lastimado Stu-Pot.

\- -Toma— Indicó a 2D entregándole un vaso de agua con un par de píldoras. El susodicho buscó en ella el cigarrillo ¿Ya lo había fumado? — Supongo que quiere darte una migraña—. El inglés asintió, la nipona tenía razón, el porrazo de Murdoc lo dejó al borde. Noodle conocía lo suficiente de 2D, la fragilidad de su salud, las constantes píldoras para las malditas migrañas que por años ha tenido que consumir.

Noodle limpió la sangre del mentón de Stuart con sumo cuidado, él no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento (aunque ella no lo notara mucho pues las cuencas oscuras del peliazul se hallaban semiabiertas). La pequeña Noodle, la nenita japonesa que sólo sabía decir fideo, era toda una mujer de veintidós ¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo? Doce años desde que llegó en esa caja de FedEx… y no, no era la misma pequeña nipona la damita que floreció. 2D sabía que por años, Noodle tuvo que estar en el infierno, sin auxilio alguno ¿Quién sabe que cosas pasó? Cuando llegó a Plastic Beach usaba una máscara de la que no se separó jamás. En dos años, nunca vio que le había ocurrido al ojo derecho de la guitarrista. La miró. Llevaba sólo un vestido vinotinto hasta el inicio de los muslos y una medias negras altas. Hoy no llevaba la máscara, sí no un parche pirata que le lucía muy bien.

\- -¿Pasa algo, 2D-kun? —.Se había perdido en los suaves movimientos de la nipona por limpiarlo. Parpadeó dos veces, el ojo esmeralda izquierdo lo miraba algo frío y ajeno.

\- - Noods… Eres hermosa. — Contestó casi inaudible, pero en el silencio de aquel lugar Noodle le escuchó a la perfección. 2D cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la almohada a un borde la cama, de modo que no presenció el sonrojo que se extendía por todo el rostro de la chica.

\- - 2-2D-kun, tengo que terminar de limpiarte.

El peliazul abrió ampliamente la boca, permitiendo el acceso de las cuidadosas manos de Noodle. Ella tomó un algodón, en aquellas encías desnudas donde faltaban precisamente dos dientes delanteros, se hallaban maltratadas por el porrazo. Limpió suave, y otra parte de las encías inferiores también peladas y ensangrentadas.

\- -Escupe aquí—. Le acercó una taza en la que el vocalista lo hizo. Ella no le quitó la vista de encima y una vez más, reparó en sus eternas ojeras. Suspiró. — 2D-kun… ¿Por qué lo dejas?

\- -Es Murdoc, Noods…

\- ¿Y? —. La respuesta no llegó. 2D no dijo nada. Noodle lo miró seria—. Sí lo dejas… puede que un día…

\- -No estaría mal.

La de cabello violeta se quedó muda. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Qué no estaría mal? Sí era…

\- - _Urusanai_ 2D-kun… _Onegaishimas_ …

Retuvo el llanto. ¡¿Qué sabía 2D lo qué era la muerte?! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con las ardientes lágrimas amenazando por salir. Se las sacudió antes de que brotaran a cántaros. Ya no estaba en situación de llorar más. Levantándose tan rápido cómo pudo, se retiró sin dejar que el pobre mallugado dijera algo más.

Siendo viernes, Murdoc no podía faltar a su bar de mala muerte predilecto. Una camiseta negra de los ramones y unos jeans medio rotos con sus típicas botas, se lamió la mano derecha y se la pasó por el grasiento cabello negro cómo la oscuridad misma. Sonrío con aquellas dagas que posee por dientes y se mandó un cigarrillo a la comisura de los labios.

Dentro del bar, las risas de mujerzuelas y hombres casi tan sucios y desagradables cómo Murdoc coronaban la noche, acompañados del tintineo de las copas y botellas. Niccals se acercó a la barra y una coqueta camarera _bien conocida_ por Murdoc le sirvió un buen vaso de tequila. Tumbado en un taburete se bebió cinco de esos y ocho whiskys, más cuatro cervezas, era una costumbre, su cuerpo acostumbrado estaba de recibir tales cantidades de licor, entonces estaba "relativamente sobrio". Entre su bullero coqueteó con casi todas las mujeres en el bar, tres le dieron sus números de teléfono, otras lo abofetearon.

Y cómo llamar la atención era inevitable para "el gran Murdoc" retó en aquel bar de la muerte a todos los hombres de ahí. La viveza del bajista era alta. Esa noche no se hallaban los fortachones que con un golpe lo dejarían fuera de juego, sí no hombres más flacuchos y obsoletos que él. Venció a todos y regodeó con el triunfo.

\- - ¿Qué? ¡¿Nadie puede vencer al gran Murdoc?! JAJAJAJAJA. — Se burlaba bajo las miradas de odio y envidia de los vencidos.

\- -Yo puedo vencerte.

\- - ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el pobre endeble qué…?

Se quedó callado el seguidor de Satán. Al voltear, un hombre similar a él, con los mismos dientes afilados y el negro cabello elevado hacia arriba, en menor cantidad, la piel más grisácea que verde, se sentó frente a él en la mesa. Murdoc jamás sintió tanta impotencia. El hombre desconocido se sentó frente a él, con aires de superioridad y desafío. Entre la rabia que tomó al _no tan ebrio_ rogaba silenciosamente que fuera cuestión de su imaginación.

\- -Hola, Murdoc.

-No era un sueño. Y no era un desconocido.

\- Hannibal…

* * *

 **lLamento los errores que puedan encontrar, pero no me da tiempo a revisar el archivo.**

 **Adiós! Hasta una próxima actualización.**


	2. Liss

~~ **GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE. MIS RESPETOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES~~**

 _ **BALLET GORILLAZ**_

\- Hannibal…

\- Cuánto tiempo _hermanito._

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! —. Masculló. Miles de preguntas le minaron la cabeza en ese momento ¿Cómo lo encontró su hermano? ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

\- Bien, terminemos esto. — El hombre acomodó su codo en la mesa y extendió su mano de largo y calludos dedos al contrincante. Murdoc lo miró indiferente, perdido. Pensó en renunciar a esa partida, pero los atentos ojos de las personas del bar no se apartaban de ellos, y el gran Murdoc _no se rinde._

\- Bien. —.Acomodó su brazo y estrecho su mano contra la de su hermano, aplicando más fuerza de la que debería. Lo observó con el mayor repudio, asco y odio—. Terminemos con esta mierda.

Las miradas azabaches de los hermanos se enfrentaron. La retadora mirada de Hannibal se posaba fiera y confiada sobre Murdoc, haciéndolo rabiar, apretando más el agarre de las asquerosas manos. Las largas y mugrientas uñas de Hannibal se incrustaron en la piel de Murdoc, el agarre era terrible… El bullicio se elevó cuando Murdoc estuvo a centímetros de vencer a Hannibal. El menor sonrió para sí mismo.

\- Jajaja… siempre supe que te ganaría alguna vez, maldito bastardo. — Un coro a favor de Murdoc inundó el bar, pero en la boca del contrario aún figuraba una sonrisa.

\- Y te tocará seguir esperando ese día, Murdoc.

La sonrisa del bajista desapareció y de la nada Hannibal Niccals ejerció una fuerza asombrosa contra el brazo de su hermano, estampando la mano de Murdoc contra la mesa que se rompió en el proceso. La gente se quedó en silencio. Los vencidos por el menor de los hermanos no tardaron en vitorear al mayor. Murdoc se quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos tal cual par de monedas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Murdoc? ¿No te lo es-

La cólera del demonio de Stoke-On Trent se manifestó en un puñetazo a la nariz de Hannibal Niccals, de la que un chorro de sangre desprendió. Algunas personas ayudaron a levantar a Hannibal y Murdoc vio entonces la forma ahora irregular de su nariz. Se miró los nudillos, rojos de sangre. No se reconoció, no del todo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Las calles llenas de frío nocturno lo recibieron de inmediato. Por suerte, se había llevado el Camaro y no el Winnebago, así que podría salir de allí cuanto antes. Lo buscó con la mirada, botando un aliento frío y maloliente de su boca. Una vez lo ubicó corrió cuánto antes a él, pero una mano amplia lo detuvo.

\- ¡Murdoc!

\- ¡Suéltame pedazo de mierda! Vete al hueco infernal del que saliste…

\- Murdoc necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Y suéltame sí no quieres que te rompa más que sólo la nariz!

Hannibal obedeció a los reclamos del menor. Murdoc lo miró con un asco superior.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —. Después de todo, esas dudas las tenía latentes. También sintió cierto placer de ver la nariz jodida del mayor.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Murdoc enarcó una ceja y de la nada, empezó a reír, hasta llegar a unas estruendosas carcajadas en la cara de Hannibal. Sin embargo, la seriedad del sujeto le hizo saber que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Con qué cojones vienes a pedirme favores, animal?

\- No es exactamente por mí Murdoc.

\- ¿Entonces por quién?

Señaló su hermano un auto aparcado poco más allá, viejo, una carcacha vieja de color rojo. Sin expresión miró el satanista el auto, cruzado de brazos, la curiosidad podía con él así que fue hasta el señalado auto y lo abrió de golpe.

La cabeza le daba vueltas más que nunca.

\- ¿Una… niña?

En el asiento del copiloto había una niña de unos siete años, de piel pálida y una mata de cabello negro sujeto en dos coletas, de pómulos lisos y rostro ovalado, pobladas cejas y unos párpados cerrados que terminaban en largas y gruesas pestañas negras. Tenía la boquita abierta en una "o" mientras dormía. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana azul marino y cuello tortuga y unos pantalones blancos, más zapaticos ortopédicos.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Es mi hija.

Murdoc tuvo que reprimir carcajear más. Miró a Hannibal con expresión burlesca y divertida.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Hannibal Niccals con una hija? —. El hermano gruñó entre dientes por la burla. También él se reprimía de no sacarle los dientes a golpes a Murdoc.

\- Necesito que la cuides. — Y Bufó de inmediato el menor.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? No me jodas Hannibal.

\- Tengo trabajo en Irlanda.

\- ¿Y a mí que me interesa? Llévala contigo. — Dijo, sin mirarlo, encendiendo un cigarrillo que mantuvo entre sus labios.

\- Ella no puede venir Murdoc…

\- Supongo entonces que no es trabajo muy honrado ¿Eh? —. Hannibal desvió la mirada a un costado. Murdoc soltó una risita. Soltó una bocanada de humo al aire y luego se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios otra vez y las manos a los bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta e hizo una seña con la mano. — Adiós.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

\- No es tu problema, imbécil. — Comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, directo al camaro.

\- ¡Murdoc! — El mayor corrió hacia él, lo agarró de la camiseta y cayó de rodillas al suelo. — Por… Por favor.

Esas palabras despertaron un brillo demoníaco en los ojos del bajista. Una emoción que no sentía hacía tiempo le recorrió.

Hannibal, el desgraciado de Hannibal Niccals, le estaba rogando.

\- Creo que no te escuché bien Hannibal.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro qué lo hiciste!

\- Cuidado con ese tonito. — El satanista se dio la vuelta. Su rostro hizo temblar a Hannibal… no lo podía creer. Sus afilados dientes se mostraban en una horrible y amplia sonrisa. — ¿No querrás qué la niña viva en la calle, o sí?

\- Maldito…

\- ¡Adelante, hermano querido! Sí tanto quieres que tu hija tenga un techo, pídelo.

Hannibal apretó los dientes, sintiendo el mayor de los odios hacia su propio hermano. Pero ¿Tenía opción? Satisfacer el ego del idiota de a quien amedrentaba en su juventud, dejando su orgullo.

\- Por favor Murdoc…

\- No te escuché, repítelo.

\- ¡Por favor Murdoc!

\- De nuevo…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡MURDOC!

\- ¡No te escucho hermano!

\- ¡MURDOC, POR FAVOR!

\- ¡No es suficiente!

\- TE LO RUEGO, MURDOC. — Gritó desesperado, casi abrazado a los pies de su hermano. La tentación de escupirle las mugrosas botas lo consumía. Pero, la personita en su auto lo hizo aguantar.

Y lo disfrutaba, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando. Murdoc jamás había sentido tanto gozo. Rió con ganas, y pateó el rostro de Hannibal hacia un lado. El golpeado supo entonces lo que era escuchar reír a un demonio, un retorcijón en todo su cuerpo lo supo, todo su ser supo la clase de porquería que era Murdoc. Y que él mismo era.

\- Está bien, tendré compasión de ti…

Hannibal lo miró con retenida furia.

\- Mi vuelo sale mañana después de mediodía.

\- Entonces tráela a almorzar. Vivo en West London, el apartamento bajo la isla flotante.

Lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo junto a su hermano mayor y acto seguido al pisó. No dijo nada más. Lo siguiente en escuchar en el desolado sitio fue el motor encendido del camaro y cómo éste arrancaba hacia la lejanía.

El único despierto en la mañana del sábado era Russel. Aunque ya entraba en el apartamento prefería dormir en el techo, pues seguía siendo incómodo, las cosas eran muy pequeñas para él. Además siempre se atoraba en la entrada del apartamento.

Sin embargo, su estómago le exigió entrar por comida a las diez de la mañana.

Noodle despertó cerca del mediodía. Tras ducharse y vestirse fue por comida a la cocina. El apartamento estaba en silencio… un extraño silencio. Tomó un sándwich del refrigerador y escuchó a alguien.

\- ¿Noodle? —.Era la voz de Russel…

\- ¿Russ-san? ¿Dónde…?

Siguiendo la voz llegó a la entrada del apartamento. Ahí estaba Russel, atorado por enésima vez.

\- Ahg. No te muevas Russel-san. — Noodle colocó su sándwich en una repisa y tomó una posición de ataque propia de artes marciales que el afroamericano ya conocía bien.

\- ¿Eh? N-Noods, princesa no es necesario.— Movió sus manos desesperado de un lado a otro. Los atorados eran sus gordos brazos en los marcos laterales de la puerta.

\- **¡** Aiyah **!** —.Era tarde.

La japonesa impactó una fuerte patada contra el estómago del neoyorquino. Russel perdió todo el aire y todo lo que vivió después fue dolor puro. Salió despedido, más allá al otro lado de la calle, e impactó contra la pared del apartamento de enfrente, arrasando con el jardín de esa propiedad.

Y de una vez salió la dueña de ese apartamento, con un largo vestido rosa chillón y el afro blanco de canas que poseía por cabello (Afro en el que parpadearon dos ojos felinos, del mismo saltó una gata blanca revelando una calva brillante). El ceño fruncido de la mujer enfrentó violentamente a Noodle.

\- ¿Qué…? —. Quedó sin palabras al ver al enorme baterista impactado contra su pared y casi sufre un desmayo al ver arrasadas sus rosas, claveles y tulipanes. — ¡Tú!

Noodle la saludó con la mano desde el otro lado. La furiosa cincuentona se dirigió rápidamente hasta el apartamento de la banda, contra la nipona.

\- ¡Ven aquí, mocosa enmascara…!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara. La señora Rumbletown tocó cómo loca la puerta. Bajando en apenas unos pantalones y aún descalzo venía 2D.

\- ¿Noodle? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esa es la señora Rumbletown? —. Colocó una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta justo a abrirla, pero la mano derecha de Noodle lo detuvo y la guitarrista negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que quieras abrir.

\- ¡GORILLAZ! ¡Abran esa la maldita puerta!

El vocalista asintió cuando el gritó de la solterona atentó contra su tímpano.

\- Sí… mejor, vamos a comer.

Llegando a West London se aproximaba un pequeño auto medio desbaratado.

\- Liss, todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora. — Decía Hannibal con el entrecejo fruncido, fijo en el camino.

\- ¿Quién dices que me cuidará?

\- Mi hermano Murdoc.

\- Nunca me hablaste de él. — Respondía la niña, con la vista en sus zapatos.

\- No somos muy unidos… y tiene un estilo de vida especial.

\- ¿Especial? … ¡Padre! ¿Esa isla está flotando?

No muy lejos la isla del molino figuraba. Hannibal pensaba que su hermano sencillamente estaba loco, drogado, o algo por el estilo. Que los vídeos de su banda eran sólo eso; vídeos alocados de cosas alocadas. Había olvidado que Murdoc estaba loco.

Miró a su hija en el asiento, observando emocionada la isla.

Pisó el acelerador.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Llegaron a la calle en que se hallaba el apartamento de la banda. Justo dónde era, en frente hallaron un jardín destruido con un hombre gordo de color inconsciente. Hannibal miró la hora que eran casi la una, así que bajó el equipaje de su hija y corrió a tocar fuerte y rápido la puerta del apartamento. Estuvieron así por quince minutos.

\- ¡Maldición Murdoc! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Pero dentro del apartamento, sólo estaban despiertos 2D y Noodle jugando al _Just Dance,_ jurando que quien fastidiaba tocando la puerta era la vecina de enfrente.

\- Maldito… —Murmuró de modo que la niña no escuchara.

\- Tal vez no está. —Dijo la pequeña abrazando la muñeca de una bailarina entre sus pequeños brazos.

\- Pues tendrás que esperarlo Liss, mi vuelo sale pronto.

Liss observó con sus grandes ojos negros a su padre, sin expresión. Ella básicamente era así, Hannibal tampoco era precisamente cariñoso con ella. Le palmeó la cabeza a modo de despedida y desapareció en el auto rojo desbaratado.

Posó los enormes ojitos en la entrada. Escuchó el ruido de una canción dentro, así que sí había gente. Suspiró. Miró una vez más a un extraño ser encapuchado con una máscara de gas que desde el tercer piso del apartamento la miraba desde que habían llegado. A diferencia de Hannibal ella sí lo notó y no le trajo buena espina. La niña entonces, se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y recostó sobre su equipaje.

Y luego de dos horas de _Just Dance…_

\- No se vale, eres muy buena en esto Noods.

\- _Baaaaakaa._ — Sonrió Noodle, sonriendo a Stu.

\- Creo que la señora Rumbletown ya se fue a tomar una siesta. Vamos por Russ.

La nipona asintió y junto al inglés bajaron a la primera planta. Escucharon de pronto un bullicio infernal proveniente del tercer piso.

\- Parece que ya despertó Murdoc-san.

Las voces lamentables del bajista se aproximaban a ellos y se toparon con el de piel verdosa antes de lo esperado. Noodle se acomodó la máscara, 2D desvió la mirada. Niccals llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos y apestaba a muerto.

\- Murdoc-san… ¿Estás haciendo rituales con cadáveres? —. Noodle y el vocalista aguantaron la respiración.

\- ¡Bah! — Exclamó el aludido. Fue al refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche que se bebió completo y parte de la misma se escurrió por su demacrado cuerpo. — ¿Dónde está el gordo?

\- Se desmayó en el jardín de la señora Rumbletown. Vamos a buscarlo, ya tiene cómo tres horas allí.

\- ¿De Rumbletown? Jaja la vieja seguro se puso cómo loca. — Volvió a beber del cartón.

\- Sí bueno, ya debe estar tomando su siesta de la tarde…

Un escupidero de leche se derramó sobre el pobre rostro de Stuart Pot. La guitarrista se apartó de inmediato y fue por una toalla para el empapado.

\- ¡¿De la tarde?! ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las tres, Murdoc. — Respondió 2D limpiándose la leche con la toalla, resignado.

Corriendo cómo _alma que lleva el diablo_ el hermano menor de Hannibal corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe. Se encontró con la pequeña niña de la noche anterior dormida en los escalones de la entrada.

\- Ah, está bien.

\- ¿Eh?

2D y Noodle que llegaron casi a la vez, quedaron desconcertados. ¿Quién era la chiquilla? Murdoc la cargó en brazos y la entró al apartamento.

\- ¡Hey, face-ache! Haz algo con tu puta vida y trae el equipaje.

La japonesa miró con su único ojo visible la maleta de la chiquilla. Ella y el vocalista se miraron a la vez.

Y temieron lo peor.

\- ¡Murdoc-san eres un enfermo!

* * *

 **Lamento los errores que puedan encontrar, pero no me da tiempo a revisar el archivo.**

 **Parece que 2D y Noodle son un poquito mal pensados jajaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Habitaciones

**¡Joder! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me pregunto sí alguien está al corriente de la historia... espero que lo lean, iremos conociendo más de todo este embrollo en el apartamento de West London.**

 **Aclaraciones: este FanFiction contiene 2DxNoodle.**

 **Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewliett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Habitaciones.**

* * *

\- ¡Ahg! ¡¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza ustedes dos?! —. Refunfuñó Murdoc totalmente amargado.— ¡No es nada de eso! ... Es... La hija de mi her...herma... ¡Ahg!

2D y Noodle parpadearon un par de veces, con la vista puesta en Lissel. La chiquilla se sintió intimidada y cohibida en el lugar. La guitarrista le observó en silencio y 2D ladeaba la cabeza para luego rascársela, evidentemente el bajista no mentía, porque esa nena tenía el toque "Niccals" en definitiva. Al vocalista de la banda le pareció una divertida situación, especialmente al mirar a su habitual agresor y a la niña. Entonces caminó unos pasos hasta ellos y con una sonrisa en que faltaban dos dientes delanteros, se dirigió a Liss.

\- Me llamo Stuart Pot. ¿Y tú? —.Frunció un poco su entrecejo confundida.

\- Soy Lissel Niccals.

Y pasarían unos minutos con Murdoc, con su buena labia hablando a su sobrina de lo qué había construido en la cima de Gorillaz.

\- Hey, es de mala educación no presentarse Noods.

La nombrada estaba distante de ello, aunque no tanto. En realidad sus esmeraldas ojos veían nostálgicos a Lissel y Murdoc hablando. La situación la recordó a doce años atrás, cuando no tenía la menor idea de lo que le dijeron sus compañeros. esos que le brindaron un hogar.

Una familia.

Sonrió a la sobrina del bajista y se acercó al sofá. Le extendió su mano cómo lo hizo 2D. La mirada café de la chiquilla no dejaba de estudiarla curiosa; la mujer era asiática, extraña, muy delgada y bonita. ¿Por qué usaba esa máscara? Le pareció divertida. ¿De dónde venía?

\- Soy Noodle.

\- ¿Noodle? Jaja, tu nombre es gracioso.— Contestó, mirando su muñeca. Murdoc soltó un eructo al terminar su cerveza y la lan-zo al alfombrado manchado.

\- No sólo tiene un nombre gracioso Liss, sino qué es la mejor guitarrista del mundo.— Presumió con aires de grandeza, rascando su desnudo estómago verdoso.

\- Ehm, Murdoc. No crees ¿Qué deberías vestirte? Es decir hay dos mujeres aquí y—

\- Y éste imbécil. ¡No encontrarás mejor vocalista que Face-Ache! —. Tomó al peliazul del cuello y lo hizo caer a horcadas en el suelo.

\- ¡M-Murdoc!

\- ¡GORILLAZ!

Miraron por la ventana hacia la casa de la señora Rumbletown. Russel ya estaba despierto, boca acabajo en el jardín. No se podía levantar asemejando a una tortuga. Vociferó una que otra exclamación de dolor, la anciana del rosa chillón le pateaba el trasero rabiosa. Una lombriz colgó de la nariz del neoyorquino, la gata "Sugar" le arañaba la espalda.

\- ¡Llévense a su ballena, banda de... delincuentes! —. Gritó la mujer desde la calle.

\- ¿Quién es esa señora?

\- Es una vecina muy amorosa.— Dijo Murdoc colocándose unos pantalones.— Vamos por Russ. Tú te quedas aquí.

Liss no despegó su atención de la escena en la calle. "2D" se acercó a la vecina tratando de apaciguarla, pero solo se ganó un puñetazo de la señora, que luego salió despavorida cuando Murdoc se le acercó. Al satanista le saltó encima la gata y la maldijo con palabrotas que una niña cómo Lissel no debería escuchar. Noodle enganchó al baterista que ella aún no conocía al camping que ahora conducía su _peculiar_ tío. Remolcaron al afroamericano, destruyendo las pocas flores sobrevivientes del jardín de Rumbletown, que dio un grito al cielo que se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

Los integrantes de Gorillaz desaparecieron del campo de visión de Lissel. Entonces de repente la niña sintió cómo todo el apartamento se sacudió bajo un gran estruendo. Algo había ocurrido en la primera planta.

\- ¡Ahg, maldición! ¡EMPUJA MÁS FUERTE FACE-ACHE!

\- ¡E-Estoy tratando!

\- ¡ _Bakayaros!_

Entre los tres lograron adentrar al amoratado Russel lleno de tierra, flores y lombrices. La hija de Hannibal movida por la curiosidad infantil bajó las escaleras y, sin preámbulos gritó atemorizada.

Pero no era para menos, encontrando al Boogieman en la entrada junto a una piscina inflable de esas que las personas suelen poner a los niños pequeños en los patios. Cuando la banda pudo hacer que el neoyorquino entrara, el mismo cayó de bruces en la piscinilla.

\- Hoy no es mi mejor día.

\- ¡Yes! —. Exclamó Murdoc.— Ordenó y observó a sus dos compañeros—. _Go_ hay que darle privacidad.

\- ¿Liss-chan? — Murdoc y los demás miraron a la pequeña, escondida bajo una ratona con el pulso acelerado. El más confundido fue Russel.

\- Oh _little Liss_ no temas.— 2D con su suave voz y cuidadoso tacto ayudó a salir a la niña, que ocultó su carita en su pecho tiritando. Su tñio el bajista enarcó una ceja ante la acción y Stuart no hacía más que dedicarle un cariñóso semblante. Noodle observaba con la boca en una perfecta "o" con un rubor en las mejillas. Russel Hobbs se rascó la cabeza desnuda.

\- Uhmm... ¿De qué me perdí?—. Tal parecía que estuvo más de lo planeado en el jardín de Rumbletown.

\- ¡Ah, Russ! Ella es Lissel, Lissel Niccals.

\- ... ¿H-Has dicho N-Niccals?

El afroamericano posó los ojos sin pupilas en Murdoc quien fumaba un incontable cigarrillo con su usual mala cara. Unas risillas que se tornaron en carcajadas estallaron en el baterista.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué paso viejo? ¿Utilizaste material barato?

\- Grr... ¡No es mi hija pedazo de idiota infernal! Es la hija de... mi hermano...

Dijo lo último entre dientes.

El buen Russ volvió la atención a la niña. Su parecido con el satanista era latente, de una manera sutil e infantil que nunca creyó conocer.

La amplitud de una amigable sonrisa se apoderó de él.

\- Es un gusto _little Liss._ — Dijo. Le ofreció una de sus enormes manos. El peliazul que la acogía la incentivó a corresponder, después de todo para ella, era nuevo todo, hasta un gran estadounidense de casi tres metros. Pero al menos pudo dar una sonrisita tímida a Russ.

\- _So,_ Russ-san se tiene que bañar.— Interrumpió Noodle, resoplando.

\- Oh vamos Noods no te pongas celosa.— Insinuó divertido el baterista; la nipona hirvió.

\- ¡No son celos Russ-san! ¡Eh, 2D-kun, Mudz-san no se rían!

Y hasta Liss y el Boogieman terminaron riendo con la banda.

Liss pensó, que tal vez viviría una experiencia entretenida.

* * *

\- Bien ¿Dónde dormirá?

Los integrantes de la banda y Liss se hallaban en la mesa. Centraron su atención en Murdoc, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta del que alguna vez estuvo poseído por Del.

\- Bah, eso no es tanto lío.— Habló despreocupado.— Sé que las chicas necesitan su espacio... es fácil, se quedará en la pieza del idiota.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mi pieza? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿La pieza de D? Mudz no hablas en serio.

\- ¡¿ _Nani?!_ —. Reaccionó la mujer allí presente.— ¿Qué diantres dices Murdoc? ¡Es muy injusto!

\- Grr ¡Ya me harté de qué te metas en los asuntos de Stuart, mocosa!

\- Cálmate Noodle... Murdoc ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

\- ¿Tú? Bah, te quedas en el sofá o en el maldito piso.

\- _¡Okama Kusonabe!_ —.Exclamó con furia la guitarrista. Aunque no entiendieron aquello, supieron que no era _nada_ lindo.

\- ¡Bien, Noodle! Sí tanto te supone un problema lárgate tú con él.

El entorno se volvió pesado para todos, ni siquiera Russel se atrevía a hablarle a la japonesa; la chica se contuvo. Murdoc tocó un fuerte punto, sabía lo que era la privacidad de una habitación para Noodle, asó que la tenía en una hostigante encrucijada.

\- Bien.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí es tanto problema me mudaré a la pieza de 2D-kun... Sí para él no es problema.— Susurró un poco, con la cabeza hacia el vocalista pero la vista en el suelo.

\- N-No es problema Noodle...

\- Será más cómodo para Liss-chan.— Dijo amablemente a la nena.

\- Señorita Noodle no es necesa—

\- ¡Bien! Te mudas ahora mismo sí tanto quieres.— Escupió amargado hacia una seria guitarrista.

\- Bien.

Se levantó de la mesa, con las manos hechas puños. Luego, cada miembro se retiró también.

* * *

La habitación era inclusive acogedora, pero la falta de iluminación y los colores oscuros no animaban mucho a la niña. Sin embargo sería un problema menor. Era cómodo. mucho.

Su tío estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta. No se creía del todo aquello. Lissel; una versión nenita dulce de los Niccals. No soltaba, por nada del mundo la muñeca de la bailarina. Supuso que era sólo un gusto típico de las niñas pero necesitó un tema y mencionó lo primero qué se le ocurrió.

\- Entonces... ¿Te gustan las bailarinas?

\- Sip. Estoy en una escuela de ballet.

\- Oh eso está bien.— Contestó sin darle verdadera atención.

\- Hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mmm mi padre no te lo dijo.— Contestó con una carita comparable a un emoji. Él hizo una mueca.

\- No dice muchas cosas.

\- ¿Se llevan mal verdad?

El seguidor demoníaco quedó atónito y lúcido allí. ¿Desde cuando los niños sabían tanto? ¿Cuánto podía tener esa niña?

\- Hey. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete?

\- Ocho.— Contestó sentándose en la cama de la habitación vacía. Murdoc se recostó cerca, pensando en distintas cosas. Liss la estudió, era alguien asqueroso cómo su padre.— Te pareces a papá.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir qué me parezco a esa basu... Mmh.

\- Puedes decirlo.— Añadió ella, dando la espalda al sujeto.— Padre también es cómo tú. Mi abuela siempre dijo que era una mala influencia.— La niña volteó la cabeza hacia el bajista, con un puchero de lo más adorable. Murdoc tragó fuerte, estaba tenso.— ¿Tío, Murdoc?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quién es el sujeto usa máscara? Da miedo...

\- Ah, ese maldito. No es nadie, es una entidad demoníaca con la que tenía asuntos pendientes y ahora vive aquí.— Respondió cómo sí nada. Liss se fijó, tras lo dicho por su tío, en la cruz hacia abajo qué colgaba de su cuello.

Insegura, se llevó una manita a su pecho, dónde al igual que Murdoc tenía una cruz que colgaba de su cuello, pero _en la posición correcta._

* * *

 _-_ Siento molestarte 2D-kun

\- Oh no es nada Noods. Será entretenido tener compañía... Perdona el desorden.

La habitación de 2D era el ático del apartamento. Por lo menos contaba con baño propio. El vocalista había hecho espacio para la japonesa, apenado verdaderamente, sabía que Noodle no estaba a gusto. Ella acostumbraba a sitios enormes para ella sola. El peliazul movió los gabinetes y la encimera, se deshizo de dos de ellos dejando poco más de la mitad a la japonesa. Sonrió la mujer. Era un hombre muy dulce.

\- Es perfecto _Toochi_.— Añadió la mar de contenta. A Stuart se le tiñeron las mejillas y lucía sorprendido.— ¿Uh? ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que... hace años no me decías así.

Y a ella también le tomaron un rojizo rubor las blancas mejillas.

Sin que 2D lo esperara, sin que ninguno lo predijera, ella lo abrazó. Se le aferró al torso cómo cuando se asustaba a los once años, ahora no por temor sí no por un inmenso cariño. La rodeó con los brazos finos. El aroma a papitas y uvas de la japonesa le inundó la nariz.

\- Bien... hay que ordenar esto.

Ambos cuerpos se separaron, mirándose tímidos.

\- Voy a vestirme para que pintemos.— Avisó la japonesa. 2D iría por los recipientes de pintura.

Con ropa vieja y maltrecha, cada uno con una brocha, pintaron las paredes, ruedos y techo. En tonalidades celestes, azul rey, violeta y salmón; usaron el primer color para la pared del fondo, salmón a la de la derecha y violeta a la de la izquierda. De azul rey quedó el muro junto a la escalera y retocaron los ruedos y el techo con blanco. Se tardaron poco y rieron todo el tiempo a pesar de las riñas de Murdoc bajo ellos, pasaron el rato recordando viejos tiempos. La razón data en que 2D colocó los discos de Gorillaz y Demon Days. A pesar del buen rato, de parecer ambos vómito de unicornio por los juegos de las guerras de brochas entre sí, el ambiente se tensó con la canción de "El Mañana". Noodle se distanció del peliazul y las risas pararon. Y la actitud tan reciente de la nipona no pasó desapercibida para él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- _Hai. Gomenasai Toochi_ me disculpo yo...

\- Hey.— La interrumpió él tomándola por los hombros.— No estoy seguro de lo que te pasó Noodle, pero ahora estás bien aquí, a salvo.

La abrazó fuerte. Era incómodo por la máscara, ella estuvo a punto de quitársela, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Pintar la habitación en rosa. Su objetivo desde hacía tres estúpidas horas. No había logrado casi nada y bien pudo pedir ayuda, pero apenas conocía a los de esa banda.

\- No ¡No puedo! ¡Tonto color rosa!

Se dejó caer a peso muerto y sus cristlinas lagrimillas escaparon cómo torrentes. Se abrazó a sus piernecitas, haciéndose un ovillo en el piso del lugar que alguna vez estuvo para Noodle. Lissel no evitó llorar. Era una niña. Una niña de ocho años que perdió a su madre a los cuatro, una niña que fue criada por su envejecida y ahora difunta abuela, una niña que por cuestiones del destino conoció a su padre, el que la abandonó hasta los sietes años porque no tenía más familia.

Rompió en chillidos y espasmos de un fuerte llanto, de un llanto triste e inocente. Sin importa lo pequeña que era se preguntó y la misma duda era absolutamente blanca: ¿Por qué nació? ¿Por qué vivía su padre y no su madre? ¿Por qué todos la abandonaban?

\- Tengo tanta hambre qué me comería un camión ¡No, tanta hambre que me comería a Russel en tamaño máximo!

\- Jajajajajajaja eso suena raro _Toochi_.

El acento inglés y japonés de un hombre y una mujer la alarmaron y se acomodó en el suelo, no quería que la encontraran allí, no así.

\- ¿Uh? ¿El olor a pintura llega hasta aquí?

\- Creo que Liss-chan está pintando su habitación 2D-kun.

\- ¿En serio? Qué bien, vamos a ver qué tal le está que...

Entonces se detuvieron en silencio sepulcral al pie de la puerta, de una habitación donde una niña se escondía para que no la vieran llorar.

\- ¿Lissel? —. Preguntó muy bajito, el chico de Crawley.

\- ¡E-Estoy bien señor y señorita pasta!

Él soltó una risita por lo dicho. Y a paso cuidadoso y una sonrisa reconfortante se acercó al cuerpecito de la sobrina de Murdoc.

\- Hey, puedes decirme 2D sí quieres.

-... ¿2D?

\- Sí, así es princesa.— Añadió sonriendo. Liss muda, asintió apenada y enrojecida. Las cuencas oscuras parecieron brillar a sus ojitos.— Parece que necesitas ayuda.

Era evidente con las paredes a medio pintar de un rosa princesa no tapaban nada bien el tono uva anterior.

\- Yo...

\- ¡Hey, Noods! Hay que ayudar a _little Liss._ — Dijo a la nipona. Ella parpadeó de repente, porque estuvo en silencio hasta aquel momento. Tanto que la pequeña Niccals apenas sí la sintió.

Liss pensó que esa chica era en verdad extraña.

* * *

Solía ir a caminar a uno de los parques de la ciudad, el Greenwich Park. Iba en la stardes para alimentar las ardillas, en la noche para tomarse su propio tiempo. O cualquier excusa en realidad. El parque Greenwich le traía mucha tranquilidad a Russel, en una banca específica cercana al puente de un riachuelo del río Támesis. Bastante alto para ser el puente de un parque en realidad.

Le tenía cariño a la banda, pero sí había vuelto era por Noodle. Y no lo negaba Gorillaz era su familia.

Pero su tamaño era tan exhuberante que eran contados los momentos en West London. Además las cosas estaban bastante calmadas, eso era preocupante, pero estaba todo mejor así. El cantar de uno que otro pajarillo, las risas de los niños, amigos, parejas y familias. Le encantaba. Quizá fuera ya la edad.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y recalcó en el espaldar de la banca.

Y pasarían horas y Russel no lo sabría.

Cuando despertó ya la noche había llegado al parque, no habían ruidos más que el de los grillos nocturnos. ¿Qué hora era? No había alma alguna y lograba ver gracias a los faroles del parque. Parpadeó un par de veces desperezándose del reciente sueño y entonces al borde del puente vio a una persona.

Y no lo creía.

Era una mujer y su llanto lo hizo estremecer, porque lo que estaba haciendo era inaudito. La mujer morena más condenadamente preciosa que nunca vio, con un cuerpo esbelto en cada curva, de un largo y hermoso cabello castaño; tenía rasgos encantadores, ojos hermosos cómo una dama egipcia, labios carnosos y pasionales. Corrió hacia ella. Los ojos oscuros los tenía hinchados y enrojecidas del mucho llorar. Por alguna razón sintió que se le resquebrajó el corazón.

\- ¡Hey, detente!

Russel no lo pensó, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La rodeó con sus grandes brazos para impedirle huír. Ella ni siquiera podía hablar, lloraba desconsolada.

\- Joder... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- Suélteme... ¡Suélteme!

\- ¡No!

Por supuesto que no la soltaría. No se supo cuánto tiempo la abrazó al borde del puente, fue hasta que los sollozos pararon.

-Gracias...— Murmuró ella una vez, suave.

\- Señorita... ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer eso?

\- Yo... Ya lo olvidé. Creo... Creo que ya me puede soltar.— Russel lo hizo a regañadientes.— Se lo agradezco.

\- No hay de qué.— Sintió dicha de verle el rostro. Era perfecta.— Ehh soy Russel.

\- Jaja, un gusto Russel. Soy Kelly.

* * *

 **WIIIII.**

 **Bien, momento de auto-felicidad.**

 **¡Actualización chicos!**

 **Lamento cualquier tipo de error que puedan encontrar y bla bla bla...**

 **¡Estoy loca por el nuevo álbum! ¡OH, UN DETALLE! Esto no tendrá relación con el próximo álbum qué saldrá, pero puedo tomar secuencia de las historias que se han publicado últimamente ( _The Book of Murdoc,_** ** _The Book of Noodle,_** ** _The Book of Russel)_** **Ansío el de 2D ;_;**

 **Para noticias de la banda os recomiendo el canal de Lugiazul en YouTube y la página de Facebook Gorillaz Club de Fans.**

 **¡Hasta una próxima actualización!**


	4. 2D, Noodle y Liss

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **2D, Noodle y Lissel**

* * *

Noodle y 2D se las apañaron para dormir. Tras una larga discusión, ella se quedó con la cama y él con el saco de dormir (por insistencia propia) hablaban de cualquier cosa hasta que alguno de los dos se durmiese.

El jueves la nipona estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, llevaba consigo un bolso y se decidió por el parche pirata en lugar de la máscara. Era su primer día de trabajo y sólo una persona lo sabía.

\- ¿Entonces vas a trabajar? ¿Y mi tío no hace nada? —. Preguntó Liss mientras la japonesa se acomodaba la chaqueta.

\- _Hai._

 _-_ ¿Me... tendré que quedar sola con el Boogieman?

Los últimos días Lissel se apegó mucho tanto al vocalista cómo a la guitarrista. Murdoc y Russel no estaban mucho allí.

\- Él note hará nada Liss-chan. Nos vemos a la noche.— Hizo una seña con la mano y se fue. La niña tragó fuerte.

La japonesa tomó el transporte con unos audífonos a todo volumen y mascando un chicle sabor a fresa. Los hombres la miraban y una que otra persona la reconocía. Ella sólo pensaba en cómo sería su trabajo, qué haría, cómo, quiénes.

Paró, caminó una calle y llegó a un peculiar negocio llamado "Sakura Maid Coffe". Sonrió emocionada y pasó dentro.

\- ¡Bienvenido..! Oh ¡Noodle!

La saludó un hombre de baja estatura, de rasgos españoles y barba incipiente. Vestía formal con un moño rosa y zapatos lustrados.

\- Hola señor Butters.— Respondió sonriente.

\- ¡Ay nena! Te dije que puedes llamarme Cristian.— Le guiñó un ojo. Era un sujeto amigable y bien parecido.— ¡Niñas, llegó _Noodlelita!_

Tres mujeres salieron de la puerta del personal. Una pelirroja, una castaña y una rubia. La más baja quien era la castaña se abalanzó hacia ella.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Noodle! —. La abrazó tan fuerte que la guitarrista de Gorillaz perdió el aliento.

\- ¡C-Caroline compórtate! —. Le reprendió la pelirroja.

\- Bien, bien. Noodle te presento a tus compañeras.

\- Es un placer Noodle.— Dijo la morena con ojos brillantes y sonrisa emocionada, tomando las (en ese momento) heladas manos de Noods.— Soy Caroline Jones. ¡Y desde los doce años soy súper fan de Gorillaz! —. La guitarrista parpadeó un par de veces y acto seguido le sonrió a la chica, quedó prendada en sus largas pestañas y notó su cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso.

\- Tu turno nena.— Agregó Cristian tras una palmada que le dio al trasero de la pelirroja.

\- _W-Wait, Cristian!_ Ahg. —Refunfuñó un par de segundos y con total seriedad se dirigió a la nipona, su rostro estaba pálido excepto por un rubor de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.— Soy Magda Gringwall y... prefiero la música clásica.— Noodle asintió, la pelirroja era alta y delgada y sus "atributos femeninos" no tenían proporcione especiales. La integrante de Gorillaz se fijó en la rubia que parecía algo adormilada.

\- Hola.— Con voz fina dijo y una pequeña sonrisa.— Soy Kristeü Polksvi encantada de conocerla.— Y al escuchar más su voz identificó un marcado acento, quizá ruso. No, en definitiva no era ruso. Kristeü era rubia y casi albina, de grandes ojos azul cielo pero adormilados cómo peluche y sus pechos eran tan enormes que Noodle pensó que asfixiarían hasta a Mike Tyson.

\- Y yo soy Cristian, pero claro que a mí ya me conoces.

Cristian fue quién le entrevistó en su búsqueda de empleo. El medio español la adoró nada más cruzar la puerta principal. Creyó que una japonesa era lo que el café _Maid_ necesitaba y Noodle le resultó perfecta y adorable. Por su parte, ella sintió curiosidad. En su país natal entró en uno de esos negocios y el ambiente captó muchísimo su atención, ahora en Londres tenía la oportunidad.

Y ahí estaba sirviendo té, café, postres de todo tipo con los modales de toda una señorita, con la típica alegría de la perspicaz Noodle.

Las horas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella.

* * *

West London solo y silencioso. Era la visión más aterradora en semanas. Liss sintió un frío escalofriante acariciarle las pantorrillas y se ocurrió huir en ese preciso instante. Tenía su pequeña mano en el pomo de la puerta principal cuando una mano tétrica, helada cómo el frío de cientos de muertos y pesada cómo plomo le impidió tan sólo con ese toque su objetivo. Ningún pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza, la canción _Summer Romance_ de _Incubus_ fue lo único qué se reproducía en su mente por desconocidas razones. _Tontas canciones de padre_ pensó.

\- No es real, no es real, no es...

Pero la evidente respiración dentro de la máscara desmintió su necesidad de encubrir la verdad. ¿ _Qué debo hacer?_ Se preguntó.

\- Hey.— Liss escuchó una voz. Una voz pesada, siniestra y carrasposa dentro de la máscara de gas.— ¿Me puedes oír? —. Preguntó el Boogieman en un inglés apenas entendible a causa de la grave voz.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Por fin! Por todos los pecados de Satán, alguien puede oírme en esta inmundicie humana.— Lissel no supo cómo tomar aquello y frunció su ceño.

\- ¿Nadie puede oírte?

\- No, es frustrante. Sólo el bastardo de Murdoc pero me evita a toda costa, admito que esto es mejor qué el infierno pero no me es tan diferente de ello...

\- ... ¿Por qué me hablas a mí?

\- Eres una Niccals así qué...

\- ¿Huele a plástico quemado? —. La pequeña se cubrió la nariz.— ¡Sea lo que sea huele terrible! —. Era cómo oler un fuerte químico.

\- ¡Aahh jodida mi...!

El ente retiró su aparente mano enguantada del cuerpo de Lissel; ésta resultó un poco chamuscada y despendía humo. A través de los lentes rojos de la máscara, el ser infernal vio algo brillar en el cuello de la niña.

\- ¿Qué... Qué tienes en el cuello?

\- Oh ¿Esto? —. Ella se sacó el crucifijo y el Boogieman se sobresaltó asqueado.

\- ¡Iugh! ¡¿Qué haces con esa cosa?!

\- Me protege. ¿Te hace daño?

\- No... exactamente. Es cómo tocar algo tóxico para ustedes, cómo la hiedra venenosa. Y esa "agua bendita" es cómo picante, qué fastidio ahhgg.

Y todo ese tiempo sin hablar, lo descargaría el Boogieman con ella.

* * *

\- ¡Jum! ¿Por fin llegan ustedes dos? .— Recriminaba Cristian a dos personajes peculiares: un par de monos pacorruntos vestidos de smoking.— Momo, Maco, no les pagarán ni un centavo sí siguen así ¿Qué tal sí ocurre un evento cómo el de la semana pasada? .— Los monos simplemente se rascaban y comían los mocos frente a Cristian.— ¡No tiene caso discutir con ustedes dos! Vayan sus puestos... debí contratar a los tigres albinos.— Susurró.

\- Jeje.— Noodle observó a Caroline cómo pidiendo una explicación.— Oh Noodle, Momo y Maco son los primos pacorruntos, se supone que son la seguridad del café pero últimamente vienen cuando quieren. Cristian no se lleva tan bien con ellos desde que se arruinó su manicure por ayudar a recoger las cáscaras de banana que dejaban en la entrada... Mmm la verdad iban a contratar unos tigres albinos fortachones, pero _Dueño_ se decidió a por ellos.

Los monos se subían a las ramas de unos troncos artificiales; estos eran blancos y se hallaban decorados con dulces y cintas. Noodle los observó hasta que los clientes la solicitaron y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Era uno de esos días en los que el trabajo se alargaba y le tomaba la hasta la noche. Llegaba agotado y hoy había olvidado la medicina de la migraña así que no aguantaba la cabeza. Al llegar a West London, escuchó el ruido de la radio de la cocina y el televisor del segundo piso encendidos. Pasó por la cocina para dejar unas compras; tomates y dedos vírgenes. Allí Lissel se preparaba un emparedado tarareando la canción de la radio _Fancy_ que sonaba, también bailando bastante bien, el cantante quedó boquiabierto. Lissel se detuvo cuando lo notó.

\- D-D ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

\- Recién llegué. ¡Vaya Liss, bailas muy bien! —. La chiquilla se sonrojó e intentó ocultarse en su _flequillo Niccals._ — ¿No hay nadie?

\- No. ¿Quieres un emparedado de dedos vírgenes?

\- Sí, claro. Voy a tomar un baño y regreso.

Llegó al ático con el cansancio pesándole en los ojos, los tenía adormilados cómo para apenas visualizar su camino. Su objetivo: las pastillas en el gabinete del baño.

Pero al entrar al baño, abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Frente a él una espalda femenina y desnuda y cerró los ojos para cuando se desnudó _todo lo demás._ No supo cómo tomar la situación, tan solo se quedó ahí de pie mientras su cuerpo vivía un proceso que hace tiempo no experimentaba, específicamente en su _zona baja._

 _-_ ¡¿2D-kun?! —. Noodle se sobresaltó ya sin tela alguna que la cubriera. Instintivamente trató de taparse con sus manos. En condiciones más normales lo hubiera pateado y maldecido.

\- ¡Y-Yo sólo venía por mis pastillas Noods!

La nombrada se cubrió con una toalla y fue hasta el gabetero para sacar un frasco, luego se acercó al vocalista.

\- Cierra... Cierra bien los ojos.— Él asintió.

La japonesa sacó un par de pastillas del frasco y con su dedo índice pidió paso entre la boca del anonadado 2D. Las introdujo. Entonces su dedo índice y el de en medio quedaron por un milisegundo atrapados entre la boca cálida de él. Una electricidad inusual los estremeció; cuando ella pudo alejar su mano lo hizo abruptamente.

Mientras él consumía las pastillas, por breve momento ella contempló su entrepierna. Y joder, qué se los tragara la tierra.

\- Sal de aquí, 2D-kun.

* * *

\- ¡Ah, Noodle! No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Quieres un emparedado?

\- _Hai._

\- ¿Viste a D?

\- Se está bañando.

2D bajó sin querer realmente hacerlo. Prefería que lo arrollara un tractor. Por lo menos el agua helada lo ayudó a _deshacerse del problemilla._ No hubiera bajado sí no hubiera quedado con Liss. Ahí estaba Noodle en el comedor de la cocina junto a la niña cenando. Había un tercer emparedado y lo tomó.

Lissel masticó lento, posando la mirada en cada uno consecutivamente. De improvisto su cara se tornó toda roja. Además de la obvia tensión entre guitarrista y vocalista, se extrañaron. Iban a preguntar cuando...

\- ¿Ustedes se bañaron juntos?

\- ¡¿Eeehhh?!

\- Q-Q-Qué te hace pensar eso Liss?!

\- Ambos tienen el cabello mojado... ¿Lo hicieron?

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿Seguros?

\- ¡SÍ!

\- ...Pero...

\- ¿No es una linda noche?

El trío que cenaba miraron de repente a Russel. Todos enarcaron una ceja ¿Estaba feliz? Por lo visto muy feliz; además ¿Cuando demonios llegó?

* * *

Ya habían cenado. Todos fueron a dormir; Russel en la sala de estar en el ancho del suelo, 2D y Noodle sin verse las caras en lo posible, uno en la bolsa de dormir y la otra en la cama. Lissel en compañía del Boogieman fue a la habitación de Murdoc. Tan sólo abrió la puerta, pensó en prender una vela para ver en las penumbras pero ésta se apagó de inmediato.

\- No funcionará niña... Mejor dile desde aquí.

\- ... _Yes._ ¡Tío Murdoc! —. Exclamó hacia la oscuridad de aquel lugar y obtuvo por respuesta unos lamentos desgarradores que la hicieron apretar sus puñitos.

\- ... Mañana tengo práctica de ballet a las cuatro. Por favor no lo olvides.

Al día siguiente a las dieciséis horas esperó al bajista en la entrada del apartamento. Pasaron los minutos sin rastro de Murdoc, rayos. ¡Tenía que ir! Se esperanzó en un auto rojo qué pasó muy cerca, pero no era su tío, era 2D.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien Liss?

\- No...— Iba a devolverse sólo con ánimos de llorar, pero una idea cruzó su cabeza.— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi clase de ballet 2D?

* * *

 **Me di cuenta de unos errorcitos en el anterior capítulo, esto es debido a qué transcribo tan rápido cómo puedo para publicar (No tengo mucha disponibilidad de la PC).**

 **¡Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios! Bamba, Marati2011, Alhaja, sakuelf, jose884, axeprincess22 y Feathered'girl esto es para ustedes.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Accidente

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Accidente.**

* * *

Sea lo que sea que le dieron en ese bar, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar en Canterbury, sin recuerdos de nada. Con su cólera como fiel compañera condujo hasta Londres en su Winnebago. Se las pagarían y muy caro.

Llegó al apartamento y cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

\- ¡Russ! ¡Noodle! ¡Face-Ache!

Nadie respondió.

\- _Hello_ Murdoc. Creo que olvidaste a Lissel.

\- _You!_ ¡¿Dónde demonios están?! —. Se dirigió hasta el Boogieman.— ¿Dónde está Lissel? Sí te comiste su alma te juro que me la pagarás.

\- Cálmate imbécil. Hmm, creí que aprendiste la lección de no beber entre semana.— El bajista no respondió.— Como sea, sé que nunca aprenderás. Stuart Pot se llevó a tu sobrina, dijeron algo sobre ballet.

\- Ese grandísimo...

Optó por el camaro y por las calles preguntó por los estudios de ballet aledaños. Llegó a un edificio y buscó el estudio de "la señorita Spockle".

* * *

\- Entro a mi trabajo en quince minutos, estoy seguro que puedo acompañarte.

\- Muchas gracias D.

El estudio era en la última planta. Tenía escrito "Light and Shadow" como nombre de la escuela de ballet. La música clásica de _V_ _ivaldi_ se escuchaba desde ahí. Lissel pasó adelante y un montón de ojos curiosos la miraron a ella y a 2D.

\- ¡Lissel! Qué bien que ya estés aquí, justo necesitaba al grupo infantil... No sabía que tenías un hermano.

A ellos se les acercó una mujer alta y esbelta, más o menos de la edad de 2D. Blanca como nieve; cabello como la noche y ojos grises. Parecía superior entre el montón de jovencitas.

\- No es mi hermano señorita Spockle, es amigo de mi tío Murdoc.

\- ¿Eres el cantante de Gorillaz? —. Un montón de murmullos se desataron en aquel lugar.

\- Sí, soy 2D.— Saludó tímidamente.— _Little Liss_ ya me tengo que ir.

\- ¡Oh no, tú no te vas a ningún lado!

Las niñas del estudio gritaron espantadas cuando entró Murdoc y propinó un puñetazo en la cara a 2D.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Face-Ache?!

\- ¡Tío Murdoc! —. Otro puñetazo en la nariz del peliazul. Los nudillos del satanista se tornaron carmesí.

\- ¡Oiga, no puede hacer eso aquí! ¡Suéltelo!

La señorita Spockle, pensó que éste dejaría la fuerza bruta al tratarse de una mujer, pero no fue así. Unos manotazos la hicieron tambalear y el peso de 2D cayó sobre ella.

El impulso y el hecho de que las escaleras estuvieran cercanas a la puerta del estudio originarían una tragedia.

* * *

Sirvió café a los hombres más fastidiosos del día, no hacían más que dar piropos descarados a ella y sus compañeros. Se apartó luego de ser llamada "zorrita china" para contestar su móvil. No estaba de humor, sí no fuera por su celular en definitiva les hubiera pateado el culo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Noodle? Soy Russel. Acabo de recibir una llamada del hospital Royal London, parece que 2D sufrió una convulsión.

-... ¿2D-kun? ... ¿Dónde estás Russ-san?

\- En el parque Greenwich. Nos vemos en el hospital.

* * *

Russel y Noodle se apresuraron en llegar. La japonesa informó al gerente y tomó un taxi camino a Royal London. Russel se aproximó a su acompañante que no dejaba de observar el río. Era tan hermosa.

\- Kelly debo ir al hospital, un amigo sufrió una convulsión y...

\- Ve Russel.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora? —. ¡Kelly olvidé...!

Pero cuando dio la vuelta, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Noodle corrió hacia la recepción. Preguntó por 2D con la preocuoación latente y fue a por él a su habitación, donde encontró fuera de la misma a Murdoc y a Lissel.

\- ¿Qué hacen a...? ... Tú lo hiciste.— Murdoc no respondió ni miró a la chica.— No puedo creerlo.

\- Fue un accidente.

\- No me vengas con eso.

Entró en la habitación sin querer ver un segundo más al de verdosa piel, vio al vocalista con vendas en la cabeza e inconsciente. Se sintió triste e impotente y frustrada, con una expresión indescifrable. Poco rato después entró Russel.

\- Está inconsciente. También resultó lastimada la maestra de ballet de Lissel.— Ella lo miró sin expresión por supuesto su máscara no dejaba mucho que ver.— Lissel me dijo que Murdoc los hizo caer por las escaleras del edificio.

* * *

Una enfermera salió de la habitación que tanto observaban el par de Niccals, miró asqueada a Murdoc y habló.

\- Tiene fractura de rótula, peroné y tarsos. Tardará varios meses en recuperarse.— Y se retiró.

\- Bien hecho tío Murdoc.

\- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Ahora cállate. En primer lugar es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo no fui la que llegó cómo... un animal salvaje! ¿Por qué tenías que golpear a D?

\- ¡Él se lo buscó! ¡Y ya deja de gritarme, mocosa!

\- ¡Ni mi padre hubiera hecho esa locura!

\- ¡No nombres a ese infeliz!

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH!

El grito de una mujer alarmó todo Royal London y Murdoc y Lissel irrumpieron en la habitación de la señorita Spockle.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡Usted! —. Apuntó a Murdoc desesperada.

\- Cálmese señorita Spockle.— Dijeron las enfermeras que al entrar la sujetaron.

\- ¡¿Qué me sucedió?! —. Gritó al notar el yeso en sus piernas. Temió lo peor.— ¡Tú, tú eres el culpable maldito desgraciado!

Minutos más tarde, luego de intentar asesinar al bajista con un tenedor, de habérsele explicado la gravedad de su estado, sollozaba la profesora observando el cielo a través de la ventana, entonces Lissel habló a Murdoc con un ceño fruncido.

\- Debes hacer algo por ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que pagar toda esta mierda no es suficiente, Lissel? —. Acto seguido otros ataques de desesperación de la maestra los alertó.

\- ¡Mi clase! No podré volver a bailar y tardaré en recuperarme... ¿Quién demonios se hará cargo? Ahora con esto perderé muchas alumnas...— Murdoc sólo quería salir de ahí.— Ya no se sentirán seguras...

\- Mi tío puede reemplazarla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Es Murdoc Niccals, señorita Spockle! Para él no hay nada imposible.

\- Bueno... —. La maestra miró al ahora desesperado bajista.— Lissel no creo que él...

\- Sólo será un tiempo señorita. Además sí no hay más nadie ¿Por qué no él?

\- ¡No creo que sea una buena idea!

\- Pero es la única idea tío.

La mestra miró a Murdoc, luego a Liss y meditó unos segundos. Murdoc no creía que todo aquello fuera en serio.

\- Trato hecho.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡NO!

\- Señor Murdoc tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con esto... creo que mejor llamaré a alguien.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡SÍ!

\- `Pero usted lo pagará.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni por toda la maldita Europa!

\- ¡Entonces lo denunciaré!

La habitación quedó en un silencio inmediato. La impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse del bajista en medio de aquella encrucijada, en la mirada de su sobrina halló súplica y en al de la mestra expectativa. Podía jurar que esos ojos grises gritaban una denuncia segura.

\- Grr... lo haré.

Lissel dio un brinco de la emoción.

\- Bien ¿Y sabes algo de ballet señor Niccals?

\- ... ¡Bah! ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser! —. La maestra lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Practique el _Allégro: entrechat_ con los juveniles, _cabriole_ con teens y _assemblè_ para infantiles. Empiece la otra semana, mis niñas y niños no pueden perder el ritmo. Y venga seguido para darle las pautas, ¿Quedó claro?

\- Como el agua, muñeca.— Contestó confiado a los desafiantes ojos grises. Con todos los eventos anteriores no se percató de que la maestra de Lissel era todo un _bombón._ — Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Murdoc Niccals.— Extendió su degenerada mano a la mujer. Ella le miró desconfiada, se guió por los ojos azabaches y por último sonrió autosuficiente.

\- Jane Spockle.

* * *

Noodle y Russel comían en al fuente de soda del hospital en total silencio. Cada uno pensando, la japonesa se notaba decaída, Russ estaba al tanto de ello, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos dispuesto a animarla.

\- Hey nena, será un ingenuo pero siempre lograr salir de estas situaciones, lo sabes. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

\- Russ-san... Es injusto. Sólo eso, él no... ¿Por qué es así con él?

\- Noods siempre fue así. ¿Por qué te preocupa ahora?

\- ... Sólo quiero que no se aproveche de 2D-kun.

\- Escucha, a mí también me gusta fastidiar a D, aunque no tanto como antes... Tiene qué hacerse hombre, él no tiene los cojones para enfrentar a Murdoc, él se lo busca.

\- Disculpen ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Stuart Pot? —. Ambos asintieron a la pregunta de una enfermera.— Necesito saber quién pasará la noche con el paciente.

\- Yo lo haré.— Dijo Noodle. La enfermera pidió sus datos y la anotó en una libreta.

\- En verdad estás preocupada por él.— Dijo Russel sorbiendo de una taza de chocolate.— Empieza a hacer frío... el otoño se acerca.— Pero la nipona no le prestaba verdadera atención, se hallaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El afroamericano suspiró y se armó de valor.— Conocí a alguien.— Noodle entonces lo miró con total sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Russ-san es muy bueno! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste?

\- Bueno, bueno.— El baterista se ruborizó.— S-Se llama Kelly, la conocí en el parque Greenwich y es condenadamente preciosa.— Su acompañante dio un silbido prolongado.

\- Vaya Russ-san, nunca te vi tan interesado en una mujer.

\- Ella es magnífica Noodle, ella... creo que es amor a primera vista. Estoy seguro.

\- _Se informa que el horario de visitas terminó. Repito, el horario de visitas ha terminado._

La japonesa y el afroamericano se despidieron; ella ingresó al hospital contenta por su enorme amigo. Recién lo notaba, Russ estaba casi en su tamaño normal ahora. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a 2D aún sin despertar, se veía muy débil y pálido, más de lo normal. Ella apretó los dientes. Sentía pesar por el vocalista. Se sentó en el sofá y se dejó caer. En el trabajo alcanzó a colocarse un crop top turquesa, leggins negros y botines, estando a punto de venirse en la vestimenta de maid. Ninguno de los chicos estaba enterado de su trabajo ¿Debía decirles? ¿Qué tal sí el enfermo de Murdoc llegaba enfurecido cómo al estudio de ballet? Algo le decía que Cristian podía acabar peor que la maestra de Liss.

Se mordió todo el labio inferior con sus dientes superiores. Murdoc no podía entrometerse en su vida. Esa habitación de hospital tenía tanto silencio qué la respiración de Stuart y el _beep_ continuo del monitor cardíaco eran lo único audible. Ella volvió su atención a él, la boca estaba semi abierta y parte de su cabello azul arremolinado en su frente. Con sumo cuidado lo apartó, 2D estaba sudado. Noodle fue al baño a empapar una toalla para limpiar el sudor. Mientras lo limpiaba lo contempló, odió verlo en tales condiciones. Posó las orbes esmeralda en los delgados brazos, el largo cuello, el fino rostro. Un hombre inusual, sí. Pasó la toalla por sus pómulos y la llevó hasta el mentón. Observando cada parte que tocaba, notó resecos los delgados labios del inglés. ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar? Suavemente, quiso desaparecer un poco de resequedad con la humedad de la toalla.

Cuando hubo terminado deseó buenas noches y se acomodó en aquel sofá junto al pobre peliazul.

\- _Oyasuminasai 2D-kun._

Quizá fuera pasada la medianoche, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, unos quejidos y jadeos la despertaron, pero no era cómo sí hubiera dormido muy bien.

\- ¿2D-kun?

Por un momento lo pensó despierto ¿Qué le sucedió? Rápido se acercó a él, sudaba como bestia y estaba inquieto.

\- No... ¡No!

Lo supo, estaba sufriendo una pesadilla ¿Qué podía hacer? Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos en su intento de aliviarlo.

\- 2D-kun cálmate por favor...

\- ¡Noodle! Ahg Noods...

Lo miró fijamente ante la exclamación de su nombre. ¿Qué estaba soñando? La involucraba y no se quedaba tranquilo. Ella comenzó a cantarle en voz baja y los jadeos cesaron, pero seguía resistiéndose. Ella impaciente, tomó la idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza. 2D se calmó como un niño pequeño cuando Noodle besó su frente con suavidad. Volvió a su apacibilidad y ella regresó al sofá.

El resto de la noche dormir fue en vano para la guitarrista. Creyó que él se desesperaría. Fue hacia el amanecer cuando sus agotadísimos párpados no aguantaron más, ni el techo, ni la cama, ni 2D.

Y al abrir los ojos él se preguntó ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué hacía en el hospital? La cabeza le daba vueltas, le vino una imagen del molino de la isla flotante a la memoria. Al mirar el lugar dónde estaba, vio en el sofá a su izquierda a la japonesa.

\- ¿Amor?

Entonces las imágenes del día anterior le llegaron a la cabeza _"Murdoc"_ sí, de nuevo en el hospital por él. ¿Noodle decidió cuidarlo por la noche? El pecho se le llenó de suma alegría al pensar en ese gesto de la nipona. Ella dormía. El peliazul quedó pasmado. Dormía sin máscara, sin parche pirata, qué cubrieran la quemadura terrible de su ojo.

\- Noods...

Su ojo esmeralda se desperezó del sueño de forma violenta al ver al hombre despierto.

\- ¿2D-kun?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pasé la noche para cuidarte.— Respondió y se colocó de pie y caminó hacia él.— ¿Cómo te sientes? Iré por una enfermera.

Se colocó los botines y su máscara y regresó con una enfermera cuarentona que chequeó el pulso y otros detalles de su salud. 2D no pensaba en nada en la observación, miraba a la guitarrista cómo sí fuera algo increíble.

\- Necesitará reposo unos cinco días, que se tome sus medicinas y venga a consulta el miércoles. Estará inestable y mareado, tiene que cuidarse. Pueden irse.

Su compañera de banda le tomó la mano y le sonrió. Sintió un bajón extraño en el estómago.

\- Vamos a casa 2D-kun.

* * *

 **Me alegro de haber podido publicar pronto. Así espero sean todos los capítulos, pero no puedo asegurar nada.**

 **Agradezco profundamente cada comentario y como están aceptando este FanFiction. Créanme, las mejores cosas están por venir!**

 **Marati2011, espero que Cristian sea un bonito recuerdo.**

 **Hasta una próxima actualización!**


	6. Cuidados, flores, dudas y promesa

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Cuidados, flores, dudas y promesa**

* * *

Tomaron un taxi a West London, conducido por un calvo con ceguera (usaba una venda en los ojos) como dijo la enfermera, 2D estaba mareado y aturdido. Iba con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de su acompañante. Ella lo miró de reojo recordando lo sucedido. La curiosidad la picó.

-2D-kun...

-¿Hmm?

-Anoche... ¿Qué soñaste?.—El aludido divagó ¿Soñar? Sí, entonces recordó. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Soñé que estábamos dentro de una ballena.

-¿Una ballena?

-Una horrenda y sádica ballena.—Noodle entrecerró los ojos.—Te... No fue un sueño Noods, fue una pesadilla.

-¿Qué hizo la ballena?

-Te trituró.—Los vellos del cuerpo de Noodle se erizaron al sentir la alta temperatura de la respiración de él en su cuello.—Juro que me estaba volviendo loco.—Añadió en un susurro que con su melódica voz pareció maravilloso.

- _Good._ —Habló el taxista, acto seguido inhaló aire profundamente.—Huele al destino.—Luego, saboreó con la lengua.—Sabe al destino.—Colocó una mano tras su oreja.—Escucho el destino.—Pasó las manos por el volante del taxi de manera muy extraña.—Siento el destino...—Y de repente frenó frente el apartamento.—¡Llegamos al destino!

Lissel los recibió alegre y Russel salió a recibirlos con unos guantes de cocina puestos.

-¡Hey, D! ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó el baterista notando el deficiente estado del chico.

-Un poco mareado.—Liss lo miró desentendida.

-¿Mareado? ¿Acaso estás embarazado?

2D enrojeció, Noodle rió y Russ carcajeó.

-L-Liss solo necesito descansar.

-Hice lasaña chicos.—El apetito los consumía al peliazul especialmente. se le aguaba la boca.—Y para 2D hice sopa de patas de pollo.

 _Carajo._

-¡Hey, Lissel! ¿Qué coño es un _Arabesque?_ —Murdoc quedó pasmado ahí, sin expresión alguna.—¿Cómo les fue, amor?—Preguntó expectante a Noodle.

-Bien.—Contestó ella con sonrisa sarcástica.—2D-kun está vivo.—El satanista rodó los ojos fastidiado

-¿Estás bien, Face-Ache?—El requerido asintió.—Bien. Vamos a comer la lasaña del gordo, muero de hambre.

Almorzando las cosas estaban bastante calladas. Más bien todos tenían mucha hambre. El bajista disimuladamente estudiaba a Noodle con la mirada y cuando sus miradas llegaban a coincidir, la de ella era seria y hasta fría. ¿Qué ocurría con esa chica?

-Oye Mudz ¿Que sucedió con la mujer que casi matas?

-N-No exageres Russ. Sólo se fracturó las piernas.—Resopló.

-Uhh sí, nada más solo le jodiste las piernas a una bailarina. Nada más. En serio ¿Cómo lograste que no te denunciara?

-Hicimos un trato.—Contestó limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo.—Estaré a cargo de su estudio hasta que mejore.

Con tan solo escuchar esas palabras el neoyorquino escupió todo un trago de _Coca Cola,_ el otro inglés miró incrédulo y la nipona enarcó la ceja de su ojo visible.

- _Are you crazy, man?_ ¿De quién fue esa brillante idea?

-Amm... mía.—Dijo tímidamente la pequeña Niccals.

-Oh chiquilla... No quise decir... Es que tu tío está loco, no sabes lo demente que está, es un enfermo...

-¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Noodle a 2D pues éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-Es la migraña, creo que voy a descansar.

-Te ayudo.

Como semanas atrás ella le ayudó a subir a su pieza, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él podía llegar a desmayarse.

- _¡Deja de decir pura mierda, Russel!_

Murdoc gritó bajo sus pìes. Noodle acostó al vocalista y fue a por agua y pastillas. Se las pasó con su preocupación latente se sentó a un borde de la cama. El peliazul respiró hondo y sin abrir los ojos dijo:

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto cariño.

-Tu salud ha empeorado 2D-kun. Y... tampoco dices nada, solo lo soportas.

-No soy el único que sólo soporta las cosas en silencio ¿Verdad?—La japonesa desvió la vista de los hipemas ahora visibles.—¿Por qué no nos dijiste de lo qué te ocurrió en el ojo, Noodle?—.Ella apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos y para responder ejerció un bajísimo tono de voz.

-No es una historia muy linda...

-La mía tampoco lo es mucho. Creo que todo debo vivirlo por la fuerza.—La chica de ojos rasgados le miró sin entender.—Tuve que grabar Plastic Beach en contra de mi voluntad, me abandonaron y ¡Bang! Literalmente fui comido por mi mayor temor.

-2D-kun...

-Y no es todo, falleció y encalló. Y me comí sus vísceras ¡Pensando que era un maldito naufrago! Pero no. ¡Estaba en México, Noods, México!

Escuchando a su compañero, mirando un punto fijo en la habitación, ella se autodebatía casi con ira escupió palabras ácidas, se retiró de golpe la máscara de su rostro revelando el terrible daño.

-Esto lo hicieron los demonios. Ni siquiera sé cual de todos fue, pero sí por quién.

Oyeron otras maldiciones y la puerta de Murdoc cerrarse de golpe con gran estruendo. La guitarrista apretó las śabanas de aquella cama. 2D la miraba con sus ojos a medio abrir, atando los cabos de lo dicho. Sí bien no era precisamente listo, ello era muy obvio. Y en el silencio del ático, el comportamiento de Noodle, el rechillido de Murdoc. Los eventos en Demon Days.

-Murdoc.—Él abrió sus ojos tanto como ese cansancio le permitió.—¿Te mandó al infierno?—.Eso sí que no lo hizo rabiar.—Pero sí todo fue hecho para acabar con Jimmy... Todo el mañana fue...

-Una farsa. ¿Por qué crees que desaparecí?

Stuart quedó sin habla, eso era imperdonable. Murdoc había sobrepasado la línea de la línea. ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurrió perjudicar a Noodle de esa manera? El peliazul observándola la pilló volviendo a cubrirse con la máscara.

-No.—Afirmó arrebatándole el objeto.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que uses esa cosa, Noods.—¿Cómo osaba hacerlo? Ciertamente esa cicatriz la avergonzaba.—No lo hagas, no frente a mí...

Tomó el rostro de la japonesa entre sus manos. Ante el sonrojo de Noodle, admiró todo su rostro como nunca. Los detalles femeninos y japoneses lo hipnotizaron, los ojos y labios le parecieron adorables. Pasó la yema de sus dedos gordos por sus mejillas; ella estudiaba sus rasgos ingleses, perdiéndose en la negrura infinita de los hipemas de Stu, en la curiosa búsqueda de sus pupilas.

Recordó él la perfecta estructura de una espalda asiática desnuda. Enrojeció. De repente ya no podía verle la cara, así que besó su mejilla derecha para proseguir a apartarse. Quiso hacer algo más, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí.

-Tengo que descansar.

Se dio medio vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas. Lo último que vio en las orbes de la chica fue ¿Desilusión? Tal vez fue cosa de su imaginación.

Aquello era muy aburrido. 2D contó cada segundo y minuto que pasó, era eternos. A las ocho Noodle debía darle otra pastilla sí no se equivocaba, así que se puso a planear como "volver a la normalidad"; ¿Por qué era incómodo? ¿Fue pedir que no usara la máscara? ¡Pero sí eso no tuvo nada de malo! Aunque... Las chicas se enojaban por cualquier cosa. ¿Así qué fue eso? ¡Él siempre la cagaba!... Quizá... Mierda. La había encontrado desnuda, claro que era eso. ¿A qué clase de chica le gusta que un idiota cara de culo la encuentre así? Seguro lo creía un pervertido que acosaba mujeres en los baños.

Treinta minutos más tarde escuchó pasos aproximarse. Se acomodó el cabello rápidamente, se comió un moco en su dedo índice que sacaba minutos atrás y respiró hondo.

-Noodle te juro que sí lo de la máscara no te gustó no tienes porque hacerlo en verdad y ¿Recuerdas lo del baño el otro día? ¡No lo hice a propósito! Es decir ¡Soy un idiota! No debí ver eso, fue horrible ¡Digo! No es que seas horrible, no quiero sonar como un pervertido o degenerado es que ¡Tienes una espalda hermosa!

-...Okay... ¿T-Te sientes bien, D?

Parpadeó dos veces. Se frotó ambos ojos. Carajo. No se trataba de Noodle, sino de Lissel.

-¿L-Liss qué haces aquí?

-Noodle está muy cansada, se quedó dormida en el sofá así que vine a ver cómo te sientes y a darte la pastilla.—Fue a por lo dicho y mientras 2D bebía agua agregó.—¿Así que ella tiene una espalda hermosa?

2D empapó toda la pared.

-¡Lissel!

* * *

Entrada la noche, Noodle se subió con el último medicamento de 2D por ese día. Tenía una molestia en los tobillos, picaduras de mosquitos tal vez. Consiguió al vocalista jugando en un psp, que dejó a un lado una vez la vio llegar. Parecía nervioso lo que la confundió.

-N-Noods... yo... ¿Liss no te dijo nada?—.Negó.

-Liss-chan fue a comprar hamburguesas con Russ-san.

-Hmm.

-Toma.—Dijo dándole una cucharada de un jarabe que le sacó expresiones fruncidas muy graciosas.—Hay sopa de pollo en la cocina, ¿Vamos a...?

-Noodle no quiero esto.

-...¿Qué?

-¡Esto!—.Exclamó sentándose de golpe.—Hay una tensión entre nosotros ¿Entiendes? Y, y... no me gusta, yo te aprecio, te quiero cariño y...

Ella colocó un dedo índice izquierdo sobre sus labios.

-No hay nada incómodo para mí. Sí te refieres a lo que sucedió en el baño... Sólo fue un accidente. Descuida.—Besó su frente, tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

2D sintió un cosquilleo que ignoró.

-Tú dormirás en la cama.

-Pero Noods...

- _Yamete._

Sí, a la hora de dormir ella lo haría en la bolsa que usaba 2D. Pero era tan incómodo que no dejaba de revolverse y el ruido que hacía la japonesa no lo dejó dormir. A medianoche, 2D manifestó la idea en su cabeza.

-Noods... Hey Noods...

-¿Uhmm?

-Duerme conmigo.

¿Lo decía en serio? Obviamente no. Pero, el duro piso bajo su cuerpo la hicieron replanteárselo. Sin ninguna palabra que decir se levantó tomando sus frazadas y se acomodó junto al cuerpo del vocalista, dándole la espalda. Ignoró ella el ardor en sus mejillas y por alguna razón él sonrió.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Flores. ¿A Kelly le gustarán las flores? ¿No debió preguntárselo antes comprarlas? Como fuera ya estaba ahí, usando una franela del ochenta y tres y pantalones holgados. Russ al ver su reflejo en el agua de una fuente pensó que quiźas eran pantalones muy holgados. Recordó una escena de _Friends_ en un intento de dejar los nervios de lado. Sentía su enorme cuerpo temblar conforme se aproximaba al puente. Pudo divisar la figura de la hermosa morena desde allí y el vértigo lo asustó y emocionó. Al llegar al principio del puente dio los pasos más tímidos de su vida. Ella miraba el río muy concentrada apoyada en uno de los bordes laterales.

-Hola Kelly.—Pronunció tembloroso.

-Hola Russel, ¿Cómo estás?—.Aludió ella tras darse media vuelta y sonreír.

-Yo ¡Yo bien! Te traje éstas, no sé sí te gusten, ya sabes, no son la gran cosa.

-Están bien Russ.—Dijo quedamente pero al chico de la gran ciudad sólo pudo cautivar.

-Son margaritas.

Silencio.

Russel titubeó para sí mismo, queriendo simplemente poder hablar con ella. En los días que llevaban viéndose, tan solo había hablado de lo bonito del parque Greenwich y este era uno de esos momentos en que no quería ser un hombre de pocas palabras, quería compartir con esa bella y desconocida mujer. Dio una ojeada a la típica banca donde pasaban el rato y luego al piso frente a él con el ceño fruncido. Esa se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. Alzó la inhóspita mirada, abrió la boca listo para proponer otro lugar, pero entonces Kelly ya no estaba ahí.

-¿...Qué...?

Miró en todas direcciones desconcertado; la vio entonces sentada en la banca dando de comer a las ardillas del parque. Russ resopló y fue a sentarse a un lado.

-Kel me asustaste.—Apoyó uno de sus grandes brazos en el espaldar de la banca y admiró a la chica.—Entonces... ¿Te gusta Londres?

-No mucho. Creo que estoy atrapada aquí . Quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar.

-No hay nada imposible. Créeme, cuando perteneces a una banda como Gorillaz te das cuenta de eso.

-¿Gorillaz?

-¿Nunca nos has escuchado? Bien, creo que tengo algo por aquí...

El neoyorquino sacó su MP3 y seleccionó _"Tomorrow Comes Today"; "Dirty Harry" y "Clint Eastwood"._

-¿Y bien?

-Nada mal, canta muy bien ese chico y los niños.—Kelly sonrió hermosamente, detalló el horizonte y el brillo de sí pareció desaparecer.—Es muy tarde.

-¿Eh? Oh sí, pero no te preocupes no tardan en encender los faroles.

-Gracias Russel, pero tengo que irme.

-Hmm, te acompaño. Una chica no debe ir sola a su casa por la noche.—Se levantó y la morocha se forjó seria hacia él.

-No, Russel. No necesito tu compañía.

El nombrado, sintió una opresión en su pecho; ella solo desapareció entre los árboles de Greenwich, el semblante del baterista decayó entristecido. Sin remedio, se fue. Quedó solo el aire frío que arrastraba algunas hojas de los árboles caídas.

* * *

-Tío Murdoc, no es tan difícil. Lo que pasa es que eres un anciano.

-¡Cállate! No subestimes mis habilidades.—Dijo el mayor, tratando de estirar totalmente la pierna derecha de manera diagonal y hacia arriba, como su sobrina.—¿Además por qué debo usar esto?—.Preguntó señalando con rechazo el tutú de ballet rosa que usaba, junto a unas mallas negras.

-Porque así luces más profesional.—Respondió la pequeña aguantando una risa.

-¡Mis huevos son profesionales!

Despertar una mañana para encontrar a Murdoc practicando pasos de ballet con Lissel mediante tutoriales de _YouTube_ y sin el estridente sonido de las bandas de death metal era algo que no era cosa de todos los días, en cambio, los pisos del apartamento poseían el sonido de una melodía clásica de _Mozart._ Eso pensó Russ cuando frotó sus ojos para asimilar la peculiar escena. Pero como era algo extraño, en definitiva era cosa del satanista.

Él fue a preparar el desayuno, baccon y el ya común caldo de pollo para 2D. Pero de la cabeza del neoyorquino no salía cierta morena de sin igual belleza, misteriosa belleza. Había algo raro en Kelly algo que engatusaba a Russ, eso pensó cuando a escándalos Murdoc se sentó a comer con la pequeña Niccals. Ese demoníaco estafador en verdad tenía que estar muy aburrido con su existencia para llegar... a eso.

-¡Eh, gordo!—.Exclamó inhalando hondo el aroma del baccon.—Joder huele delicioso. Come rápido mocosa tenemos que seguir... ¿Dónde están Noodle y el idiota? ¿Siguen arriba? ¿Por qué demonios duran tanto?—.Indagó para voltear a ver odiosamente las escaleras, como esperando la aparición de los nombrados.

Al resto el afroamericano no le puso demasiada atención, él se hacía muchas preguntas retóricas; ¿Dónde vivía Kelly? ¿Le gustaría el hip hop? ¿Algo al estilo del Mago de Oz?

-¡Russel! ¡Hey, Russ!—.Dio un respingo y centró su atención en quien lo llamaba.—Maldita sea ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo? En nada, viejo... En nada.—Fue su respuesta, se levantó, lavó su plato y se retiró sin darle importancia alguna a Murdoc que lo miraba como sí fuera un alienígena.

-Russel está actuando demasiado extraño. ¡Eh! ¿Y tú a dónde vas?—.Resaltó pillando a su sobrina a punto de ir escaleras arriba con un vaso de agua en las manos.

-Voy a darle su medicamento a D.—El hombre enarcó una ceja altanera.

-Para eso Noods está con él.

-Ella fue a hacer una colaboración con una revista en la mañana y me pidió el favor. No tardo tío.

Bufó, maldijo y gruñó, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se puso en posición, encendió la radio y en puntillas debutó "para sí mismo" el _Lago de los Cisnes_ sin saber que el hombre del saco se reía a carcajadas en el fondo. Esa banda era cosa de otro mundo.

Iniciando la semana y aprovechando el nuevo sonido de su Winnebago Murdoc condujo hasta el hospital Royal Garden en compañía de Lissel pues insistió en visitar a la maestra Spockle y en pocos días iniciaría su _nuevo trabajo._ La niña miraba las calles londinenses a través de la ventana del copiloto y de repente bajó el volumen del stereo cortando la inspiración de su tío con _Californication._

-¡Wou, wou! ¿Con qué permiso te atreves a...?

-¿Cómo está padre?

-¿Eh?

-¡Padre, tu hermano, Hannibal!

-Aaaahh... jajajajaja.—Murdoc empezó a reírse sonoramente como sí ella hubiera mencionado un chiste de lo más divertido, como si no hubiera nada más gracioso. Ella hizo un puchero y en sus ojitos en los bordes se formaron unas lagrimitas, pero Murdoc socarrón y descarado, secándose las lágrimas de la risa, imitó un tono tonto y aniñado repitiendo la pregunta hecha.—"¿Cimi istí pidri?" Carajo niña me hiciste reír ¿De verdad crees que lo sé? A estar alturas debe estar pudriéndose en una zanja.

-¡No es cierto!... ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Qué te hizo?—.Preguntó sin entender y detestando la crueldad de su tío, se pasó la manga de su suéter para quitarse el rastro de las lagrimitas. Murdoc la miró de reojo con frialdad.

-Já. Apuesto a que ese pedazo de mierda me mencionó sólo cuando me necesitó. ¿O me equivoco?—. La chiquilla no protestó y el sonrió amargo y sarcástico.—¿Ves esta nariz?

-Sí. Es horrible.

-Dale las gracias a tu papi de que tenga esta pinta, mocosa.

Sí odiaba Murdoc a algún niño en el mundo en ese momento, era esa niña en el puesto del copiloto.

Llegó alrededor de cinco minutos después al hospital, la pequeña Niccals bajó de inmediato y cerró con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la Winnebago.

Murdoc bajó y fue tras ella dirigiéndole miradas detestables. Lissel en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas, que una vez entrar en la ya conocida habitación de su maestra, se le fue encima para abrazarla y entregarle las flores.

-Oh Lissel, son preciosas... ¿Cómo estás, nena? ¿Estabas llorando?—.Tras estas últimas palabras Murdoc entró en la habitación, tenía colocados unos lentes oscuros y acababa de aparentemente contar una llamada.—No imagino porqué.—Liss ocultó su carita en el pecho de la pálida maestra.

- _Hi, my lady.—_ Dijo el pelinegro recalcándose contra una pared blanca como todas las de allí.

-Hola, Murdoc. ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Łiss?

El nombrado apretó los puños.

-¿Que qué le hice? ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Por el amor a Satán! Solo trata de manipularme y hacerme sentir como una puta mierda, es igual a la porquería de su padre ¡Qué no trate de engañarme con esos ojos de cachorrito! Que _Hendrix_ vuelva de su tumba y se la lleve, joder...

-...Liss espera afuera unos segundos ¿Sí preciosa?

Ella obedeció a su maestra. Contuvo sus lágrimas tanto como pudo y tomó lugar en el piso del pasillo desolado, no había nadie, perfecto para romper en silencioso llanto.

* * *

-No puedo creer que le dijiste eso Murdoc Niccals ¡Es una niña!—. Le gritó ella, era insólito, Liss no merecía tal porquería. Lo apuñaló con esos ojos grises fríos, estáticos, como dagas.

-¿Crees que eso me importa, muñeca? No sabes todo lo que he hecho por esa mocosa, le di un techo, comida...

-¿Y vas a sacarle todo eso en cara?—. Spockle berreaba humo por las orejas. Su rostro europeo se hallaba rojo de ira. La maestra suspiró.—Escucha, Lissel ha estado en mi clase desde los cinco años y es una de mis más preciadas alumnas, sé que no ha tenido la vida fácil... Cuando murió la señora Flora, Hannibal vino a su vida de la nada y ahora...

-¿Puedes ir al grano, mujer?—.Pidió hablando entre dientes, pues encendía un cigarrillo.

-Sólo... Sólo no la dejes sola... No abandones a Liss...

Murdoc no respondió nada a lo dicho por la maestra. Tan solo deseó su mejora y se despidió con la mano, para la mujer resultó desconcertante esa actitud. El bajista en esos momentos fue indescifrable, tardó más segundos de los planeados en salir, tal vez analizando las palabras de Spockle. Quien sabe. Se quedó de piedra al salir y encontrar a su sobrina llorando desconsoladamente en el piso del pasillo. Una vez lo notó ella se levantó rápido para huir al Winnebago.

-¡Espera Liss!—.Exclamó. Ella se quedó de pie dándole la espalda, no tenía la voluntad ni fuerza de darle la cara al mayor, ya bastante con los espasmos del descubierto llanto.

Murdoc puso una mano en su hombro derecho, con las orbes azabaches mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

-Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sus opiniones cuentan mucho para mí c:  
**

 **Por otra parte, ya tengo mi portátil (aunque un poco defectuosa) a la mano por lo que espero estar actualizando al menos tres o cuatro capítulos este mes ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que más! Ahora... una... pequeña confesión es que escribo "a la vieja escuela" todo este fic es transcrito, los capítulos no los guardo en el Word sí no en un cuaderno que asigné para Ballet Gorillaz xdxd y me va mejor así antes que confiar en mi laptop, está re loca. XDD**

 **Hasta una próxima actualización~  
**


	7. Mentira y alcohol

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Mentira y alcohol**

* * *

-¡Noodle, luces muy hermosa!

Caroline se le abalanzó, como ya era costumbre, para saludarla. La japonesa usaba un vestido rosa tenue bastante corto con amarre en la nuca y unos plataforma setenteros. Rápido se puso al día en el café, había extrañado el ambiente del lugar, en especial a Cristian. Magda ejercía su trabajo independiente, era la quien más tiempo llevaba ahí, por lo visto Noodle no le agradaba mucho. Caroline y ella limpiaban las mesas y Kristeü secaba platos guiada por el gerente. Luego de Noodle, era la que menos tiempo tenía de maid con tres meses trabajados.

\- ¿Y cómo siguió 2D?—.Preguntó la morena.

\- Bien, bien. Está un poco débil, pero ayer fue a la consulta y todo salió bien. Russel-san y yo lo acompañamos.—Explicó concentrada en su trabajo, más que la contraria.

\- Oh pobrecito. Pero sí sobrevivió a un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y el impacto de un auto, estoy segura que puede con esto.

\- ¡Hey, nenas! ¿De qué están hablando por aquí?—.Cristian se les acerco cruzado de brazos y a paso de modelaje, se sentó en una silla cercana cruzando las piernas con finura y elegancia.

\- Del accidente del novio de Noodle.

\- ¡Caroline!

Exclamó ruborizada por dicho comentario. Pronunció palabras inentendibles en su idioma natal y continuó en lo suyo lejos de su compañera y el gerente.

\- Bien... ¡Ahg! No hemos terminado de abrir y ya tienen la entrada llena de cáscaras de banana.—Exclamó Cristian hacia los monos de la seguridad.

\- Yo los recojo Cris... Hmm Noodle es tan cerrada a veces. ¿Por qué actúa así? ¡Ah! ¿Crees que en serio tenga algo con 2D?

\- ¿2D? ¿Es el de pelo azul, no? Ese muchacho luce como un bombón, qué envidia.

\- Ay por favor Cristian, ¿No estabas saliendo con el modelo italiano y musculoso?

\- Hmph. Ese tonto y yo terminamos.—El gerente rodó los ojos y finalmente murmuró.—Por cuestiones de tamaño.

Caroline soltó una risotada.

* * *

Una falda hawaiana, collar de flores y su _oficina_ ambientada con objetos playeros. Se talló los ojos removiendo sueño y lagañas, luego bostezó ampliamente. Se estaba mirando en un espejo y tras haber completado su costumbre de los jueves por la mañana al abrir sus oscurecidos ojos vio a esa fastidiosa entidad junto a su reflejo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir esta mentira? Te ves patético.

\- No pedí tu opinión.

\- De todas maneras.—El Boogieman bostezó.—Repito que das pena, Murdoc.

\- ¿Ahora ves por qué siempre ignoro tus comentarios de mierda? No tengo tiempo para esto.

Murdoc encendió la radio y el micrófono del escritorio, se apoyó en el mismo respirando hondo y un aviso de "ON AIR" alumbró el lugar.

\- _Hello, guys!_ Aquí el bajista más emblemático del mundo ¡Murdoc Niccals! Sí... Hey, sí me han visto por allí en algún lado, ya saben, se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Un sujeto con apellido de ave intenta destruirme y ¿Qué creen? El bastardo hizo una réplica de mí. No se dejen engañar, esa réplica vive muy encabronada de verdad. ¿Qué dónde estoy? ¡En Punto Nemo, por supuesto! ... No, no. Yo, ya casi termino en el infierno ¡Ya saben! Cosa de todos los días. Creo que estoy en una celda de mala muerta, no puedo ver ni mi culo en este lugar.—El Boogieman negaba de lado a lado con la narración de Murdoc, quien lo maldijo con la sola mirada.— Espero no terminar ciego... ¡No hay ron!—. De repente un ruido de un gabetero estremeció el sitio; el satanista sacó una botella del exclamado contenido y bebió sin compasión de ella.— Oh sí, ron... Estoy... Estoy bien.

* * *

 _Una hora antes._

Apenas unos rayos de sol se colaban dentro de la habitación y como recién estaba amaneciendo era natural oír a las aves rapeando. Un azulejo sacó una pistola ya harto y se dio un tiro en la pequeña cabeza. Inevitablemente la avecilla cayó contra un vidrio del ático de la banda virtual más emblemática del mundo.

Antes de ello, Noodle y 2D dormían plácidamente, ella abrazada a él con sutileza. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita, como las de las postales amorosas. Ella se amañó a los delgados brazos del peliazul ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Sólo pasó. Parecía una gatita pequeña y él, disfrutaba el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Noodle, por eso la afianzaba firmemente contra su cuerpo que helaba fácilmente. Después de todo el otoño ya estaba presente en la ciudad.

Así dormían cuando el ave suicida cayó y despertó al vocalista. Abrió los párpados exaltados y lo primero que hizo fue verificar el estado de su compañera de habitación. Luego suspiró tranquilo y se dejó caer a peso muerto a un lado, apartando el contacto con la guitarrista. Hoy volvía a la escuela de manejo.

\- Carajo…

Se estregó la vista y se levantó, mareado y perezoso fue hasta uno de los gaveteros y sacó un sweter gris, unos jeans ajustados y una bufanda que le combinara. Entonces se llevó las manos a los bordes del pijama. Y ahí se detuvo y miró a Noodle, verificando efectivamente que dormía. Haciendo el silencio que más pudo se deshizo del pantalón de dormir y quedó portando una ropa interior verde limón.

Y qué tonto fue 2D al golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie con una de las patas del gavetero. Retuvo un grito de infierno, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que afortunadamente seguía dormida. Irónico que solo le bastó un suspiro muy leve del cantante para que Noodle despertara y en menos de un segundo le apuntó con una filosa katana.

Y a ella le hirvieron las mejillas.

\- ¿ _T-Toochi?_

\- Eeeehh…

El nervioso peliazul se llevó las manos temblorosas a su ropa interior.

\- ¡Y-Yo sólo m-me cambiaba, Noods!

\- Hmm…

La guitarrista ocultó el rostro de porcelana japonesa en su almohada. 2D aprovechó a cambiarse prontamente y saliendo del lugar bajo una extraña tensión se despidió

\- Adiós Noodle.

Ella murmuró una despedida en japonés sin despegar la almohada, pensando en el color verde limón.

* * *

 _Una hora después._

Por más que trató de seguir dormida la siempre estridente voz de su tío no se lo permitió. Frunció el ceño… ¿Qué tantos disparates decía ese bajista? Lissel curiosa se levantó, se puso unas pantuflas de moscas muertas (Nada literal) salió de su habitación y fue hasta la "oficina" de Murdoc. Ahí se quedó tras la puerta, oyendo al satanista.

\- Y así fue como le hice el amor a _Cameron Díaz…_ ¡Bien! Aquí va un tema que sé que recordarán. — La canción _19-2000_ sonó a todo volumen en toda la oficina y afuera de ella. Lissel vio por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de esta al Boogieman ahí dentro y a Murdoc mirándolo de una forma escabrosa. La canción terminó y la pequeña evaluó todo lo que ahí ocurría. —Sí, sí, sí… Cuanto tiempo ¿No? Esos idiotas, quién sabe como estén. Bah ¡Lo importante es que yo, Murdoc Niccals, estoy vivo! Jajajajaja no lo sé esto de la ceguera me tiene jodido, justo ahora solo un rayo de luna me deja ver a medias… El fondo de una botella… ¡Más ron! —.Exclamó sacando una botella de dicho contenido. Liss, qué empezaba a entender la situación impuso en sus ojos una rabia infantil hacia su tío. — Ahh, bebida de bastardos, es lo único bueno que pude sacarles a esos piratas de Plastic Beach. Ya saben lo que sucedió, estoy preso, aquí, en esta mierda y…

\- ¡No! —. Gritó Lissel entrando de inmediato en la oficina y Murdoc espabilado apagó el micrófono en un acto de reflejos. — ¡No es verdad! ¡No estás preso, ni ciego! ¡Y estoy segura que no le hiciste vaya a saber qué a _Cameron Díaz! ¡_ Además, el único idiota aquí eres tú!

\- _Shut up Lissel!_

Un sonido en seco.

La sobrina del satanista se llevó ambas manitas a una de sus mejillas.

Murdoc creyó que lloraría como toda mocosa por la bofetada y armaría un escándalo. Sí, ella lloró como si fuera una fuente, pero su llanto era apenas audible, era pasivo, bajito, muy discreto. ¿Qué niño lloraba así de oprimido? Oh sí… él. La mano verdosa le ardía y sintió desde esa palma una culpa horrenda _más, para variar_ pero eso no evitó que la rabia lo consumiera.

-… ¿Cómo puedes mentirles? Son tus seguidores… —Murmuró de soslayo ella, con una voz ahogada.

\- No es problema tuyo. Deja de meter las narices donde no te incumbe, mocosa. Lárgate, maldita sea.

Lissel salió de la oficina de inmediato, entre rabiosa y entristecida, dejando a Murdoc y al hasta ahora silencioso Boogieman en el lugar.

Cuando Noodle despertó, dos horas luego de haberse ido 2D fue el llanto de varios pajaritos la causa; vio en un vidrio estampado a un azulejo muerto, al que un par de canarios con sombrerillos de policías cubrieron con una manta blanca. El pánico de los pájaros impidió continuar durmiendo a la japonesa pues un halcón voló en picada y se llevó entre sus fuertes patas al ave fallecida.

Ella entonces, se puso un sweter de lana, unos shorts de jean y unas medias abrigadoras con dibujitos del famoso cuadro de " _El Grito_ ". Noods ni se peinó, agarró su guitarra y una cajetilla de cigarros, con expresión seria cuando en verdad tarareaba un ritmo suave entre sus labios. Incluso dejó la máscara, el parche de gasa, el pirata, el visor… Todo lo que ocultara su ojo.

Subió al tejado del West London, el viento del frío otoñal la recibió. Observó las hojas anaranjadas y marrones de los árboles que caían desperdigadas por todas partes y prendió un cigarrillo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente de este. Dejó su guitarra acústica en el tejado y a pasos muy lentos, definitivamente dudosos, se encaminó hasta una cuerda gruesa amarrada con afán (un amarre propio del bajista de la banda) y con sus orbes esmeralda siguió el largo de esta hacia arriba, que mantenía sujeta a la isla flotante del molino… _su isla._

Un escalofrío se extendió por la espina dorsal de la guitarrista, una que no despejó la expresión helada en el rostro de ella. Sí alguien viera la escena sólo era una mujer contemplando una isla flotante. Quizá el humo del cigarrillo soltaba más que eso, oh sí, mucho más: una caída en picada, quizá. Un plan que salió mal.

Y una traición… Quizá.

Eso cruzó por la cabeza de ella cuando apretó ambos puños.

Noodle se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y escupió a un lado, luego lo volvió a meter. El cielo ya estaba tornándose gris. Ella se aproximó a la guitarra, se sentó junto a ésta y la tomó con soltura y empezó a tocar una tonada baja con ella, una que tarareaba y en las cuerdas de la guitarra apenas rozaban los dedos en intervalos de eternos segundos.

Bajo su cuerpo, dentro de la estructura un fragoso Murdoc medio alcoholizado maldijo al Boogieman. Todavía en calzoncillos se largó en su Winnebago y la entidad supuso que no volvería en bastante rato.

Dicho ente demoníaco que daba alusión de penar en el West London (motivo que ya originaba historias urbanas en los otros apartamentos y calles) buscó a la pequeña Liss, con intenciones fijas de habladuría y/o cotilleo.

\- _You're good,_ _Lissel?_

Preguntó cuando la encontró tumbada en el sofá de la segunda planta, usando unas gafas oscuras y en apariencia mirando a la nada.

\- Es un…

\- No eres como ellos. Guarda silencio. —Lissel vaciló.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que la vida te puso unas dificultades muy injustas… Demasiado… Depender de Hannibal y ahora de Murdoc…

\- ¡Suficiente! Iré… Iré por Noodle. Eres un odioso.

Exclamó llena de enojo dejando al sujeto con las palabras en la boca en aquella sala, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Era un momento en el que el Boogieman pareció un _meme._

En el ático la pequeña encontró desordenadas las sábanas sin la nipona, la llamó en repetidas ocasiones pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Así que se acostó en la cama del lugar, una sensación… acogedora. ¿Era su idea o dónde Noodle estuviera se sentía así? Acogedor. Un calorcito de esos a los que se amaña. Eso pensó.

En el abrumador silencio sus oídos distinguieron el sonido tenue de una guitarra acústica. Sonaba bonito, pensó. Un ritmo suave y débil… La chiquilla fue al baño apurada ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Había una escalerilla en el tejado. Procuró ser silenciosa y asomó su cabeza. Desde allí vio a la guitarrista tumbada en dirección a la asombrosa isla flotante, que vio más enorme y espléndida que nunca. Era algo de ensueño combinado con la composición de su amiga, nostálgica y despechada entre el cigarrillo.

Pero hermosa.

Maravillosa.

El ambiente frío la obligó a retroceder sí no quería pescar un resfriado. Sin embargo, la imagen libre, con el cabello revuelto a causa del viento y murmurando letras inentendibles junto a la guitarra de Noodle le hicieron desear ser como ella.

* * *

El lugar se hallaba tan oscuro como una cueva. Gracias a ello resultaba imposible determinar su tamaño, podía ser una habitación reducida o una muy amplia. La iluminaba una vela sombría. En ella quizá en medio había una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel carmín; había algunas barajas, diversas plumas, una copa con agua y una copa con un contenido rojo. Solo eso era visible por la vela, no era suficiente para saber sí habría paredes o no, solo podían suponerse. En las penumbras parpadearon unos ojos grandes y de un verde intenso, con gracia.

Él estaba ahí, a la espera de quien poseía esos ojos tan verdes, calmado pero serio.

La vela iluminó a una mujer de color pasada de los cuarenta o cincuenta en apariencia, de muy baja estatura y de proporciones rellenas pero no gordas, una tela envolvía la cabellera y usaba collares y pulseras resaltantes, de infinidad de colores.

\- ¡Russ, tanto tiempo! —.Fue a abrazarlo y ello le suavizó el ceño al afroamericano.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Aba?

\- Oh bueno, el trabajo se ha triplicado por la época, pero siempre tendré tiempo para mi Russ. —Dijo muy alegre halando una mejilla del baterista. —Ya extrañaba tus visitas.

\- Sí… Aba yo…

\- Vienes a una revisión. Ya te tocaba. Vamos, vamos.

La mujer fue hacia un lado de la mesa y de la oscuridad una silla se alzó justo detrás de ella, aludiendo que venía de la nada y lo mismo pasó para el neoyorquino.

\- A ver las manos, querido.

Las manos de Russel podían cubrir la mitad de la mesa, pero las retuvo a centímetros de alcanzarla. La pequeña señora colocó las de ella encima, que se vieron sumamente pequeñas, eran como un meñique del afroamericano. Cerró ella los grandes ojos y Russ lo hizo igual.

\- Hmm… Grasas en orden… Algunas discordias con tu hígado… Riñones… Distanciamiento… Autos… Aparatoso… Disco… _Money… Fuck… Dog… She…_ Decaer… Gloria de aire… Amor.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Dijo usted amor?

\- Ojojojo ¿Te emociona, querido?

\- En mi otra visita dijo suicidio. Por eso cambié mi alimentación, pero… en realidad hablaba de ella ¿No es verdad? —. Indagó impaciente.

\- ¿Ella?

\- ¡Aba, tú sabes de que hablo!

\- No grites, muchacho, en noventa años no he perdido mi audición y no pienso perderla ahora. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas? La última vez eras el triple de enorme que ahora.

\- ¡Aba, no cambies de tema!

\- ¡Basta, Russel!

Las palabras de ella fueron suficiente.

\- Sabes que no trabajo con presiones, muchacho ¡Y sé en qué estás pensando! No aceptaré nada de dinero. —El baterista crujió los dientes y la peculiar anciana suspiró. — Te diré algo: hay dos caras de la moneda, dos caminos y dos destinos; ella será ella, pero esa ella será más ella, el correcto de ella es la ella que _encarpetas_. Suerte en descifrarlo Russ, un abrazo.

* * *

Había recogido las mesas con Kristeü, cada plato lavado por las trompas de elefantes y secado con lamidas de Momo y Maco estaba en su lugar. Ella y la rubia terminaban de cambiar sus vestuarios, en silencio. La ucraniana no era de muchas palabras, quizás porque no dominaba del todo el idioma. Noodle la miró de reojo antes de salir del cambiador y acomodarse un parche de gasa en ojo herido. _En definitiva esa pechonalidad podía ahogar a alguien._

En la caja de pago, como siempre a esas horas el de rasgos españoles tenía inconvenientes al contar el dinero, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, ya que algunos clientes acostumbraban darle _"free Money"_ unos billetes verdaderos, pero con la invención de llevar pequeñas alas adheridas a los bordes, una vez Cristian intentaba guardarlo estos emprendían vuelo. Una broma estúpida que desesperaba al gerente, en la que ella solía ayudarlo a recuperar el dinero con facilidad.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Qué bromistas de mal gusto! —.Berriaba él—. _Noodlelita_ ¿Podrías…?

La guitarrista dio un salto alto y ágil y de inmediato tomó tres billetes en el aire.

\- ¡Perfecto! Gracias nena. ¿Ya te vas? ¿Por qué siempre tan apresurada?

\- Sí Noodle, es viernes. —Agregó Caroline saliendo de los vestidores, seguida por Kristeü y Magda. — Iremos a bailar y tú…—La morena la tomó por los hombros. —Obviamente vendrás con nosotros.

Bailar; sonaba bien, ¿No?

En el auto de Magda Gringwall, que convencida por la intensidad de Cristian y Caroline entró en los planes, emprendieron marcha hasta un antro no muy lejos del café. En la entrada la resguardaban un par de osos polares muy intimidantes, pero la sonrisa brillante de la japonesa les hizo enarcar una ceja confundidos al mismo tiempo.

Bailar. ¿Hace cuánto no lo hacía?

La música era agradable y activa, lo primero que hizo fue aceptar una bebida alcoholizada por parte de Cristian y no tardó en salir a la pista de baile. El modo de bailar de Noodle era muy natural, alegre y espontáneo, muchos no lo pasaron inadvertido y pronto se hizo un círculo en el que ella protagonizaba el centro. Haló entonces un par de desconocidos a seguirle el ritmo y pronto aceptó unas bebidas de sus acompañantes. Unos minutos más tarde, el gerente se acercó a ella que bailaba con la morena, prescindido de un grupo de hombres que presentó. Había entre ellos un morocho bien parecido, que no le quitó la vista de encima.

Luego, unas cuantas bebidas más.

Algunas veces el jefe de 2D le ordenaba llevarse uno de los autos para las pruebas de manejo para lavarlo los sábados por la mañana. 2D sacaba provecho de eso. Esa noche aparcó en un puesto de hamburguesas, escuchando un partido de fútbol en la radio que en verdad no le importaba, estaba muy aburrido y la hamburguesa no era tan buena. Recordó que Noodle trabajaba hasta la noche, aunque no sabía la hora, sin embargo tenía la curiosidad de saber el lugar. De hecho ni siquiera sabía en qué demonios trabajaba.

La llamó unas diez veces y no contestó. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, ella Noodle, por favor.

Una vez más recordó lo de la mañana de ayer. Afortunadamente a ella no le afectó y prácticamente le ordenó seguir durmiendo con ella. La verdad no debía ser para tanto, puesto que antes de los eventos de "El mañana" lo vio en paños menores en diferentes ocasiones. Pero esa Noodle era como su hermanita y ahora le costaba verla como tal; no era la misma, en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué mierda todo había cambiado tanto?

Un tema de los _Rolling Stones_ lo animaron a subir el volumen y dejar de pensar en la nipona. Condujo sin mucha atención en las calles frías y solitarias de Londres. En una esquina de las mismas una mujer en ropas ligeras a pesar del frío de esa noche captó su atención y no lo pensó mucho en detenerse y dejar que la mujer subiera a hacerle un pequeño favor.

Entre tanto, la soltura de las estrechas caderas de Noodle, el contorno de sus hombros pálidos y desnudos y el movimiento de sus piernas no dejaban de avivar a varios hombres del antro. Llegó entre dejarse llevar, a los brazos del morocho que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ahora que parte de su confianza se debía al licor consumido, el sujeto aprovechó para tomarla descaradamente del trasero.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltala. —Exigió Caroline cuando vio dicha acción.

\- Relájate muñeca. ¿No ves que lo disfruta? —. Dijo aludiendo la tonta sonrisa de la guitarrista entre sus brazos.

\- Está borracha, imbécil.

\- Sólo déjamela un rato…

Murmuró aquello afianzando a una embriagada Noodle y la libertad que hasta ahora ella sintió se esfumó cuando el morocho trató de escabullir los dedos de ambas manos debajo del vestido de la japonesa. Lo siguiente fue que el tipo terminó estrellado contra la barra del lugar, inconsciente.

\- Creo que debemos irnos…

Entre el gerente y las maids ayudaron a salir a Noodle, aunque Kristeü tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones. La pelirroja del grupo fue a por el auto y bastó un descuido de la morena y Cristian para que Noodle se le atravesara a un auto exclamando…

\- _¡Toochi!_

El vocalista había dejado a la prostituta unas calles atrás y conducía por el frente del antro cuando de la nada su compañera de banda apareció. Por fortuna alcanzó a frenar de golpe antes de otro accidente y tanto él como quiénes trabajaban con ella, gritaron.

\- ¡NOODLE!

Esta se dejó caer en el capó risueña. El peliazul bajó del auto con el corazón traslocado y los del café también se acercaron a ella, quien estaba en las más perfectas condiciones… Fuera de su estado de ebriedad, por supuesto.

\- Joder Noods… ¿Qué mierda…?

De repente Caroline se obligó a ahogar un grito y a dar brinquitos urgidos, golpeando el brazo del gerente con insistencia.

\- Qué bien que te detuviste… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tienes, Caro?

\- ¡Es él! ¡Cristian, es él! ¡Es…!

\- ¡ _Toochi!_

La embriagada chica se abalanzó a los brazos del chico de Crawley, que la sostuvo anonadado. Entonces el olor a alcohol fue evidente para él.

\- Se pasó un poco con los tragos…

\- Fue mi culpa, le di muchas bebidas a esta niña y ese animal que intentó tocarla, jum.

\- ¿T-Tocarla? ¿Le hicieron algo?

\- Oh no, _Noodlelita_ supo darle su merecido, pero por poco. Creo que lo mejor es que te la lleves, 3D.

\- ¡Es 2D! —.Exclamó la morena temblando de emoción. —D-Disculpa, soy Caroline, súper fan de la banda… eres más guapo en persona. —Murmuró lo último.

\- Sí, igual… E-Ehh adiós…

Tomó a la guitarrista y la acomodó en el lugar del copiloto. Aún no se creía el estado de ella… ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Un tipo intentó propasarse con ella? Podía creer una situación así de él mismo, de Murdoc y hasta de Russel… Pero Noods…

\- _Toochi…_ Tengo calor…

La vio ahí; las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello revuelto y perlada por el sudor, parecía cansada y el licor contribuía a una actitud propia de niñita consentida. Y podía jurar que hasta que a él le dio calor. Ella se removió inquieta en el asiento una y otra vez mientras él trató de concentrarse en la vía.

\- Noods, quédate quieta.

Pidió, puesto que se movía y decía tonterías hasta distraerlo, así que no le dio más atención y cuando volvió a hacerlo tuvo que frenar el auto.

\- Carajo…

Se deshizo ella del amarre que ejercía el vestido en su cuello y fácilmente pudo descubrir su torso del mismo, para cuando él frenó Noodle se bajó el vestido hasta las rodillas. Reveló un conjunto blanco con lacitos rosas y pequeños. Todo el rostro del vocalista ser tornó como una fresa.

\- Noodle… ¡Noodle, joder, vístete!

\- No… Así está mejor…

Y ella se acomodó en el asiento y en cuestión de segundos quedó irremediablemente dormida.

Perfecto.

Llegado a West London rogó que nadie estuviera merodeando por el apartamento. Él se despojó de su abrigo y cubrió con éste el cuerpo semidesnudo de la guitarrista, que era muy ligera. Iría subiendo por el segundo piso cuando palideció y se quedó de pieda por encontrarse de frente al Boogieman, el ente que acosaba a Murdoc… Le tomó unos segundos recordar que éste no poseía capacidad de habla y subió creyéndose victorioso al ático, con el ser enmascarado siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente, actualización! Pido disculpas. Cómo he dicho anteriormente, ésta página tiene algo en mi contra. Tenía el capítulo listo para subir y por razones desconocidas se borró todo ._. Y no, no es la primera vez ¡Me ha sucedido muchísimas veces! Pero bueno, ya puedo guardarlo en Word... Así qué habrá un poquito más de Ballet Gorillaz por aquí c:**

 **Aviso: Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos :DD**

 **Y nada... La banda ha regresado. Sus nuevas canciones han sido inspiración pura para mí, magia, me ha encantado. Es una pena que el fic no vaya a tener relación con la 4ta fase... A no ser...**

 **Stop the dams está plasmada en cada pedacito, en especial las escenas de Noodle. Amo esa canción.**

 **Busted and blue me ha inspirado para con 2D.**

 **Por ahí me di de cuenta de varios errores en capítulos anteriores. (Hasta escribí mal el apellido de Jamie iniciando un cap XDD) Me disculpo por eso y mi salvajismo con algunas aclaratorias, procuré no tener errores en este. Sí los hay, qué vergüenza.**

 **¡Y me gradué! De la secundaria, hace exactamente una semana. Estaba de los nervios, las cosas han estado duras por aquí, pero la inspiración sigue encima de mí. Mi mente crea y crea historias una y otra vez ¡¿Por qué no hay una continuidad con lo que ya tengo publicado, inspiración?!**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ** _MioSiriban_**


	8. Ballet y resaca

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Ballet y resaca.**

* * *

El salón se hallaba en un silencio totalmente sepulcral a pesar de haber más de veinte personas allí. El grupo estaba conformado por niñas de todos los tamaños y algún que otro niño, todos ellos con expresiones de horror en sus rostros, a excepción de una niña.

Frente al grupo, se paseaba un hombre con ropas extravagantes y aspecto desaliñado y asqueroso con obstinación. Su sobrina no entendía porque éste insistió en ponerse unos pantalones de cuero, no llevaba camisa alguna que cubriera su vulgar torso, por el contrario, se había puesto una capa extragante y pesada de piel de tigre, botas gruesas, gafas de sol y una corona. _Que ridículo_ pensó Lissel.

\- ¡Bien, juventud británica prometedora! Soy Murdoc Niccals, pero me pueden llamar _King Murdoc_ o _God Murdoc._ Algunos me conocen por ser el creador de la mejor banda de la historia. ¿Quién sabe cuál es? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien?. —Un chico cercano a su sobrina y de similar estatura levantó la mano. —¡Muy bien! Adelante chico con rostro de _Luis IV_ y estatura de _Hobbit._

\- ¿No es usted el que dejó a la señorita Spockle en el hospital?

Los murmullos alusivos a lo dicho por el niño se aglomeraron en el salón de aquí para allá, cosas como "es verdad" "¿Qué hace ese lunático aquí" "Deberíamos llamar a la policía".

\- _Stop!_ Nadie llamará a nadie… Sí, sí, sí, yo causé ese maldito accidente a su maestra ¡Pero! Vine a enmendarlo y seré su nuevo maestro de ballet. —Exclamaciones de protesta y gritos atemorizados, un bullerío estresante lleno de preocupación se originó.

\- ¿Usted? ¿Acaso se ha visto en un espejo?

 _Golpe bajo._ Murdoc dejó de lado sus intentos de climatizar el lugar y dirigió su seriedad al grupo de las mayores.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

Pasó adelante una muy decidida chica, que sin embargo era mu bajita pues u cabeza alcanzaba apenas la altura del pecho de Murdoc, tenía el cabello ondulado color rubio caramelo y despampanantes ojos azules y pétreos. El bajista notó que el grupo tenía uniformes de distintos colores. Habían en lila, verde manzana, rosa, negro y celeste. El de la chica en particular era de éste último.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Sophie Bournedings. —Contestó con clara frialdd y tono filoso, firme y con la cabeza bien en alto. Tenía agallas, no había que negarlo.

\- Bien, Sophie, le estoy haciendo un favor a la señorita Spockle. —Dijo escupiendo el nombre agachándose a la altura de ella. —Y sí no te gusta, lárgate.

\- ¡Oiga no le hable así! —. Exclamó otra joven con un uniforme igual al de Sophie. Ella era casi de la altura del satanista de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos también oscuros. —No sabe ni con quien está tratando. —El rió con un aire de desquicie.

\- No lo sé, es verdad y tampoco me importa.

\- ¡Tío Murdoc! —Exclamó su sobrina a quien acto seguido miraron todos los estudiantes, intimidándola. Minimizándola.

\- ¿Ese fenómeno es tu tío? —Preguntó una niña.

\- Ya sabeos de dónde sacó lo fea.

\- Muy bien mocosos de mierda. —Agregó Murdoc. Ya no soportó la actitud de esos chiquillos, lo sacaban de quicio… _un momento…_ Pensó al divagar. —Mocosos… ¿Por qué demonios hay varones en esta porquería? Es una cosa de niñas—Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

\- No es cosa de niñas. —Dijo un chico de unos dieciocho con uniforme celeste pero masculino. —Y sí usted así lo ve entonces no sabe mucho de ballet.

\- —No, no sé mucho ¡Lissel! Traéme la lista del orden de grupos.

La pequeña así lo hizo mientras las miraban, tanto confunsos como odiosos en su mayoría y ella se esforzó en no darles importancia alguna, pero estaba nerviosa hasta la médula. Le dio la lista a Murdoc y volvió a su lugar.

—Veamos…

 **JUVENIL**

· **Mary Grambuster.**

· **Sophie Bournedings**

· **Janiesse Everdawn**

· **Brend Fastdun**

· **Louis Stanninfalls**

 **TEENS**

· **Pambie Dameyer**

· **Sweyer Downey**

· **Donna Gollindan**

· **Riley First**

· **Anna Graham**

· **Blonda Hermsbundishney**

 **INFANTIL**

 **· Daisy Doo**

 **· Willa Johnson**

 **· Sara Sean Furnswisnie**

 **· Andeline Pitier**

 **· Loa-Broke Tornpensky**

 **· Ally Dos Santos Strauss**

 **· Johnny Daniels**

 **· Kraussch Statham**

 **· Grace Liverson**

 **· Georgina Nivemph**

 **· Lissel Niccals**

 **· Franklin Bowers**

 **INICIAL**

· **Dolie Koustries**

 **· Pinky Smoodertyn**

 **· Lillium Smith**

 **MAYOR**

· **Lulú Harrison**

· **Wendy Vines**

Luego de leerla Murdoc enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas con los últimos grupos, buscándolos con la mirada.

\- ¿Inicial y mayor?

Tres pequeñitas no mayores de los cuatro años pasaron adelante tomadas de las manitas con un par de señoras, una muy delgada y la otra con sobrepeso. Las nenitas usaban el uniforme en color rosa y las señoras en negro.

\- _Okay…_ Aliniense, todos a sus puesto… ¡o lo que sea!

La verdad no estaba seguro de que carajos hacía, pero su sobrina lo ayudó bastante. Por supuesto que se estuvo preparando, una demanda no estaba entre sus planes. Quería terminar con eso de una vez, eso era lo que pensaba sobándose las sienes. Le rogó mentalmente a Satán que le diera paciencia y luego abrió los ojos con una fingida sonrisa de alegría.

\- Comencemos, mocosas. —Dijo acercándose al grupo de teen del uniforme verde manzana. Aproximándose a ellas dio una mirada a Lissel que dio a entender que la necesitaba cerca. Cuando la tuvo a su derecha, le susurró: —¿Qué deben practicar? —. Ella resopló.

\- _Cabriolle._

\- _¡Cabriolle!_

Murdoc pasó en medio del grupo, unas siete adolescentes más o menos. Dio una demostración de dicho movimiento, para ser él no lo hizo tan mal. El bajista contaba por lo menos con flexibilidad.

Sería una larga tarde.

* * *

La cabeza le daba tantas vueltas. ¿Qué hora era? Supo por la posición del Sol que bastante tarde ya ¿Acasó pasó todo el día en cama? No tenía tiempo, debía ir a trabajar…

Cuando se levantó a duras penas pudo sostenerse de la cama, sentándose al borde de ésta. Se sintió fatal. Le pesaron los párpados, no era nada fácil abrir los ojos. Una corriente de aire le hizo sentir tanto pero tanto frío, que se percató de su falta de ropa… Era otoño ¿No? ¿Qué hacía semidesnuda?... Entonces recordó. Recordó que compartía cada noche con cierta peliazul y que además solían abrazarse al dormir y sí ella había dormido así… Recordó a sus compañeros del café, recordó lo alegre que se sentía al bailar. Recordó al morocho que noqueó contra la barra.

Recordó a 2D.

Recordó que hacía mucho calor.

\- _Kuso…_

Tomó lo primero que encontró para cubrirse, un vestido ligero y con pies delcalzos corrió escaleras abajo. O al menos lo intentó porque seguía excesivamente mareada. En la sala de estar entonces, halló a 2D dormido aún en el sofá en una posición que al despertar sin duda le dolería todo el cuerpo. Se quedó de pie mirándolo dormir y la hizo sonreír que el vocalista dormía con la boca abierta evocando la baba. Pensó en lo tranquilo que se encontraba y se arrodilló a besar una de sus mejillas pálidas.

Vio su guitarra a un lado de la TV y se le ocurrió tocar un poco, el ambiente del West London se prestaba para eso. La tomó y se dejó caer en un sillón y con los ojos cerrados procedió a tocar esta vez, las notas de una vieja canción: _Feel Good Inc._ Estuvo así hasta terminar la canción y la pesadez que la abandonó un poco. No tardó en oír unos gruñidos de su acompañante y dejó el instrumento de cuerda a un lado.

\- No quería despertarte.

El peliazul dio un bostezo prolongado y se removió torciendo el gesto, adolorido, como Noodle cruzada de piernas en el sillón había sospechado. La miró con ojos apagados y soñolientos, pero sin embargo alegres. Ambos enrojecieron al verse a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, amor.

Noodle miró el suelo de la estancia meditando que decir, hacia el alfombrado manchado por incontables cervezas.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta…

\- ¿Si?

\- … ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

La pregunta lo puso nervioso y algo tenso, aún más enrojecido…

\- Yo… Te llevé a la habitación y no lo sé… Solo vine a dormir aquí… Bebiste mucho. ¿Ellos eran tus compañeros de trabajo?

 _Ellos._

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? —Preguntó exaltada.

\- Solo que te trajera. —Contestó sencillamente. Noodle se abrazó a sí misma y él la miró cariñosamente sin sospechar de la actitud de ella. —Has mejorado.

¿Mejorado ¡Ah! Había olvidado cubrirse el ojo herido… En realidad con el vocalista lo había olvidado a menudo, desde que la descubrió. No usaba nada que mantuviera esa marca fuera de la vista ajena al dormir y ninguno de los dos decía algo al respecto, pero las sonrisas que él le daba a ella le hacían saber que estaba feliz. Que no había nada de qué preocarse. Qué estaba bien. Volteó el rostro hacia un espejo roto del lugar… los remedios funcionaban rápido.

Russel sabía de esa herida y ahora 2D y juraba que Murdoc también. Sí, Murdoc también, joder. Que el satanista no diera la cara era diferente. Era increíble ¿No? Unos años atrás era la adoración de toda la banda, del bajista y de la nada se fue al carajo con la culminación de _Demon Days._ No era tonta, en lo absoluto, pero lo fue al creer que ese imbécil sería diferente con ella, que la adoraba. _Kisama,_ pensó.

Stuart la miraba recargado en una de sus manos, las ojeras de la chica delataban la resaca. Su Noods era bonita y se preguntó que tanto estaría pensando. Lo que fuera era un tema serio, algo que la angustiaba por la sombra en su rostro. Era un idiota pero lo de ella fue obvio. Anoche… anoche sintió una punzada en el corazón, porque la vio más adulta y hermosa que nunca. Y alegre como lo fue siempre. Se perdió su mirada fantasma en la nueva Noodle, en sus ojos asiáticos con sombra rosa en los párpados, en el rímel corrido de sus pestañas y el labial sabor frambuesa de sus labios. Penso él, que el vestido violeta le sentaba bien, que abrazaba cada curva suave de su cuerpo que recientemente florecía y lo hacía de maravilla. Al menos para él.

Suspiró.

Y se hubiera halado los cabellos en ese instante en que lo hizo, brevemente, pero lo hizo: la deseó.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos según él más idiotas que nunca. Una vez más la miró y la concentración inédita de esos ojos esmeralda en el suelo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No pudo seguir viéndola así, entonces se levantó y la abrazó por los hombros tomándola desprevenida, tanto que la japonesa se manifestó en un respingo.

\- ¿2D-kun? —Preguntó en un susurró al hallar dos penumbras absolutas y una dulce sonrisa cuando dirigió la vista hacia arriba.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la besó en la frente y ella no necesitó más que abrazarlo. Fue una tonta y lo era justo ahora por ese tonto que le causó una extraña y recorfotante sensación. Con él estaba protegida o al menos eso quería creer, aunque supieran que la situación era al revés. Ella sonrió como sabía hacerlo y tomó la muñeca pálida del vocalista plantando ahí un beso, dejando una estampa rojiza causando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera a él todo el cuerpo, iniciando desde esa simple marca.

En ese momento ella recibió una muy inoportuna llamada. Casi a regañadientes se apartó para contestar.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿ _Noodlelita?_ ¡Nena! ¿Estás bien?

\- _Hai._

\- Me alegra, nena. No te preocupes, puedes tomarte el día libre.

2D enarcó una de sus cejas… "¿Nena?"

\- _Thank you,_ Cris. —Dijo con una suave sonrisa ella. Seguidamente colgó. — Hey, parece que tengo el resto del día libre. ¿Una peli apocalíptica te parece bien?

Los hipemas le brillaron. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Eso fue suficiente para olvidarse por ahora del tema de "nena".

* * *

Aunque seguía recibiendo miradas de reproche y contrariedad, los grupos acataron sus órdenes. Los juveniles eran los que menos estaban de acuerdo, pero tal parecía que a Murdoc se le daba muy bien el ballet, porque una bien lo vieron debutar los nuevos pasos quedaron sin palabras.

Y ahí estaba él frotándose las sienes obstinadamente mientras los alumnos se paseaban por el salón intentando precisar los pasos. Varias niñas se acercaban a hacerle preguntas, al punto que ya era hostigante la cantidad de dudas ¿Qué no les bastaba con que haya bailado esa ridiculez en público? La música clásica nunca le había parecido tan estresante como ahora.

Justo ahora una chiquilla del grupo infantil al que pertenecía su sobrina le preguntaba no se sabe qué sobre _assembré…_ Joder, sí con suerte pronunciaba eso.

\- ¿Debo mantener la rectitud quince minutos, no es así? Porque sí no…

\- Sí, sí, eso niña, todo lo que dices ¡Exacto! ¡¿Te puedes callar?!

La chiquilla entrecerró sus ojos y se cubrió los oídos ante lo gritos guturales del mayor y todas centraron su atención en él. Murdoc le dio una de sus miradas de infierno. El salón quedó en el silencio casi absoluto de no ser por la música de esa que lo tenía al borde, tanto que de un manotazo detuvo la reproducción en el reproductor de música. Algunos gritaron de manera ahogada por acción. El bajista suspiró.

\- Sí… De acuerdo mocosas, es momento de que oigan música de verdad. —Conectó un pendrive al reproductor y la canción "5/4" comenzó a retumbar en el salón.

Murdoc, motivado por el ritmo de su música, se dejó llevar y desenvolvió movimientos acordes a la canción, hizo una pose como sí tuviera su bajo en las manos. Las jovencitas comenzaron a gritar y sa alejarse del músico cuando este no evitó sacar su larga y vívida lengua y hacer movimientos vulgares con ella.

\- _Yes, baby, yes!_

Exclamó con los ojos cerrados como sí estuviera gozando de la mera gloria, sus aires de rockero espantaron a las alumnas de Spockle fuera del salón, entre asustadas, indignadas y asqueadas, mientras Murdoc continuaba en su momento de inspiración musical. O algo así. Lo cierto es que Lissel lo miró con recelo y desaprobación.

\- _Dad on! Dad on!_

Cuando acabó la canción el salón quedo una única niña. Y de haber podido irse, seguramente ella lo habría hecho. Murdoc miró a todos lados en búsqueda de alguna otra que no fuera su sobrina, pero al no lograrlo simplemente se encongió de hombros.

\- Estuvo mejor de lo que pensé, je. Vámonos, mocosa.

Sí, su tío era un desgraciado sin remedio. Tomaron sus cosas en silencio, bueno, elsatanista tarareaba el ritmo de la canción reciente y ella se preguntó en su mente cuantas de sus compañeras de ballet dejarían de asistir. Estaba claro que todo el juvenil, con suerte se quedarían Pambie y Donna del teens y además de ella en el infantil, quizá y sólo quizá Daisy, Ally y Georgina… ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a su maestra? La escuela arruinada, dependiendo de la nula cordura de un cincuentón seguidor de Satanás que se entregaba a estados de ebriedad cada fin de semana como sí fuera una regla que cumplir. Bajaban las escaleras, pero en el trayecto Murdoc recordó que su absurda corona se había quedado en el estudio y entonces ella tuvo que llegar a la entrada del edificio sola, donde de hecho, encontró a dos niñas de su grupo que le clavaron unos ojos odiosos, logrando que Liss se sintiera terriblemente mal.

\- ¿Sara? ¿Johnny? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

\- Nuestras madres no han llegado a por nosotras ¿P-Por? ¡No me digas que viene ese fenómeno! —. Lissel frunció el entrecejo por ese apodo dicho por Sara, la niña rubia de ojos claros.

\- No sé de qué fenómeno me hablas, pero sí te refieres a mi tío pues no tarda en bajar.

Johnny de descendencia asiática evidente por sus ojos achinados, el cabello negro en corte de honguito y contextura muy delgada, se acercó a duras penas para añadir en voz baja:

\- ¿Y tu padre, Lissel?

Hannibal la había llevado a sus clases de ballet varias veces, así que algunas alumnas lo reconocían ya. Al igual que a Murdoc le tenían pavor, pero ese era al menos más discreto que el llamativo bajista. Sí no se habían burlado de Lissel antes por su _peculiar_ familia era porque contaba con la protección de la señorita Spockle. Cuestión que ya no era así.

\- Papá está fuera del país. —Dijo apretando su siempre presente muñeca contra su cuerpo. Las niñas la miraron torciendo la boca. Ella se sintió incómoda y quizo agregar…—… La señorita Spockle confió en él, chicas… ¡a-además, lo vieron! Sabe bailar. Sabe lo que hace, sólo denle la oportunidad.

Murdoc bajó y escuchó esas últimas palabras de la pequeña antes de salir a la entrada del edificio. Sara y Johnny no le respondieron nada a Lissel y a los segundos un auto llegó por ellas, murmuraron una despedida muy forzada a Lissel y ésta se contuvo de llorar, ni siquiera se le notaron las ganas de hacerlo. El bajista tuvo una sensación no muy familiar en su pecho, como un temblorcito hacia su sobrina. Tragó fuerte y luego salió al encuentro con ella, para colocar una mano en uno de sus pequeños hombros.

\- Vamos, niña.

Ella dudativa y pensativa subió al maloliente winnebago y se colocó una pinza en la nariz, sin embargo llevaba el vidrio abajo. Había que buscar alternativas sí estabas al borde de ahogarte con aromas tóxicos. Murdoc le vio su carita decaída a través de uno de los sucios retrovisores y suspiró para sus adentros. Estaba al tanto de que se había pasado de la raya, era parte de su rutina, así que no le importaba porque estaba acostumbrado desde que tenía uso de razón. O algo así. Entonces, esos rostros de decepción eran un desfile diario que poco le interesaban, eran un desfile en su día a día y naturalmente hasta le causaban gracia, pero el de la pequeña no fue así. ¿Acaso porque se trataba de una niña? Se maldijo. Le había bastado con Noodle.

\- Hey Liss ¿Qué te parece un helado?

No respondió.

\- Ten cuidado. —Dijo ella antes de que por poco su tío se llevara unos alienígenas drogadictos por delante.

Continuaron el camino y el bajista dejó de darle vueltas a su sobrina gracias a una muy buena canción de _Beyoncé,_ alegando que o era muy buna artista e insulándolamientras cantaba animado sus canciones. Su sobrina sabía que iban a la heladería y en el lugar pidió torta suiza con sirope de vagabundo y su tío fluidos femeninos con sirope de chocolate. En la mesa Murdoc comenzó una de sus centenares de historias y cuando se percató que ella no le daba la menor atención, preguntó.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues molesta por esa mierda?

Ella lo miró de muerte.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas se irán del estudio? ¿Qué le vamos a decir a la señorita Spockle?

\- El ballet es cosa de maricas.

\- ¡No podemos decirle eso! La chica de las juveniles con la que te enfrentaste es hija de un señor importante, tío. O eso dicen todas…

\- Volverán.

\- No lo harán.

Murdoc se terminó su helado, soltó un eructo y le ordenó a Liss salir de la heladería. Luego él salió y aceleró el winnebago hasta el fondo mientras los empleados gritaban enfurecidos ya a lo lejos, exigiendo la debida paga.

\- Cuando Murdoc se propone algo, Lissel, Murdoc lo hace.

* * *

 **Quiero darles una explicación.**

 **Estoy algo frustrada, porque hace más de seis meses que ya tenía este capítulo escrito, pero, ¿Recuerdan que escribo en un cuaderno? Pues, desde que comencé este fic me he mudado en cuatro ocasiones ya. Pensé que había perdido el libro, pero la semana pasada recordé en donde lo dejé la última vez y corrí a transcribir la historia a la computadora.**

 **¡Así que les tengo una buena y una mala noticia!**

 **La buena: es que el siguiente capítulo también está listo, sólo es cuestión de tener tiempo a transcribirlo.**

 **La mala: esta semana empiezo la universidad así que no sé cuando vaya a tener tiempo.**

 **Y por último ¡Sí llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias! Estoy profundamente agradecida con los seguidores que esta historia. Cada vez que pierdo la motivación con este FanFiction releo sus comentarios y ¡Bam! Surge más. Es impresionante. Me encanta que se tomen el tiempo de comentar esto, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


	9. Oh Russ

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **Oh Russ.**

* * *

Para él era un poco molesto, pero su pequeña insistía en que lo hiciera desde que volvieron a reunirse y ella no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Por eso todos los meses la misma Noodle se encargaba de hacer estudios en su sangre, para estar al tanto de los niveles de contaminación en su sistema y su incremento físico. Después de todo, sin darlo a entender a bocazas, se tomaba parte de la responsabilidad del cambio radical en la corpulencia física de Russel.

Siempre habían sido cercanos, pero en West London se distanciaron un poco y habían sido muchas las situaciones involucradas, algunas de las que ambos estaban conscientes y otras de las que no.

En primer lugar, Noodle ya no era una niña. Ya no era esa japonesa de diez años con un repertorio del inglés no muy ampliado en su lenguaje, que era consentida por Russel y le daba golosinas. Tampoco era la adolescente con inclinaciones independentistas que sacó adelante la banda con sus letras en Demon Days. Había dejado atrás a la mujer frívola de la máscara de Plastic Beach y ahora era solamente vestigios de todo lo anterior. La mayor preocupación de Russel cuando la encontró totalmente diferente en aquella balsa era que no volviera a ser la misma. Y no lo fue y supo que Murdoc tuvo mucho que ver. Pero las mejoras qué se avecinaron con el tiempo fueron aludes a su alivio y al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable, porque él no tenía nada que ver, porque él "estaba" pero en realidad no. Y ahora mucho menos, y le dolió que ni siquiera lo necesitó, que no fue cómo en la época dorada de Gorillaz, ni siquiera la de Plastic Beach. Pero estaba bien. Al menos alguien estaba ahí, alguien que cuidaba de ella a su singularidad, cosa que apenas asimilaba porque se trataba del sujeto más estúpido qué conocía.

En segundo lugar, los rasgos asiáticos de ella que alguna vez lo enternecían y eran fidedignos de su adoración, ahora lo aterraban, lo perseguían y le causaban escalofríos. Noodle no tenía la culpa de ello, para nada. Sucedió que esos norcoreanos que lo tuvieron cautivo le dejaron un mal sabor de boca junto a recuerdos aberrantes, qué quedaron ligados a los rasgos asiáticos. Además él era de esos que no diferenciaban entre las distintas etnias del continente oriental.

En tercer lugar y era ese del que no eran conscientes, Russ buscaba pasar tiempo con la morena del parque Greenwich, y ella con el peliazul proveniente de Crawley. Eran los motivos e intenciones los que marcaban las diferencias.

Pasados unos meses de vivir en el apartamento y cuando él comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, supo por unos raperos callejeros de "Madame Aba", quien lo había orientado mucho con su percepción sobre los espíritus y demás sucesos sobrenaturales, ayudándolo a conllevar muchas cosas en su vida. Se consultaba con la mujer de color constantemente.

Ahora Russel la pasaba tratando de resolver ese ¿acertijo? tan peculiar. Sólo había entendido "ella, ella, ella". Bien, pudo deducir y recordar qué habían dos caminos, uno muy bueno y otro muy malo. ¿Pero malo? ¿Acaso tenía su banda algo qué ver?

-¿No puedes dormir?

Escuchó a sus espaldas la femenina voz de su princesa nipona. Le sonrió apenado por ser hallado despierto en medio de la noche en la sala de estar, donde él con ayuda de Noods colocaba una colcha para dormitar. Ella estaba de pie con un blusón ligero y con unas medias de lana abrigadoras. Hacía frío, recordó el baterista frunciendo el ceño, razonó que por ello, ella no tenía porque usar algo así de ligero. Menos cuando dormía en la misma habitación con cierto individuo de pelo azul.

-Cuando no puedes dormir sueles prepararte algo de comer. Entonces ¿En qué piensas, Russ-san?—. El nombrado se estiró en su lugar.

-En qué cuando hace frío uno no duerme con blusones, Noods. Menos tan ligeros y MENOS sin compartes la habitación.

Se puso tensa, pero logró evadir de la notoriedad del neoyorquino el color en sus mejillas y maquinó una rápida respuesta. De hecho, ella sabía porque dormía vestida así... tan sugerente. No, en el fondo tuvo un motivo; ella siendo traviesa y un poco maliciosa gustaba de las reacciones de 2D cuando era provocativa. Eso la hacía sentir bien. Tampoco era vulnerable al frío teniendo el cuerpo del vocalista contra el suyo, ese calor rayaba en lo encantador.

-No tengo frío.—Mintió. Después agregó una duda antes de que el afroamericano la descubriera.—¿Qué hay de tu chica?

-Mi chica... —Suspiró pesadamente, cerró y luego abrió los ojos cansinos.—Es difícil, digamos que mi trasero ya está harto de la banca, pero siempre se niega a andar por ahí...Ella...—Pronunció con expresión tonta y de letargo.—¿Ya te dije qué es hermosa?

-Sí, unas mil veces.—Rió ella, sentándose y cruzando las piernas en la colcha.

-Es hermosa, por amor a Jesús... Le compraré una mansión con vista al mar y un barco. Sí. Viajaremos por el mundo y tendremos un montón de hijos, jardines llenos de tulipanes y un soundcar con el mejor hip hop estadounidense ¡La vestiré como toda una reina, Noods! Mejor que las Kardashian y las Jenner juntas.

Noodle sonreía a cada palabra del afroamericano. Las fantasías de él eran admirables y maravillosas. Lo oía hablar tan feliz de esa chica del parque que ya quería conocerla. Russel habló de ella tanto tiempo que a la chica la apoderó el cansancio para llevarla a la cama y se despidió de él. Aparentemente el baterista no la escuchó, porque aún solo en medio de la noche continuó alegando que Kelly era una belleza.

Mientras desde una esquina y junta a una lámpara lúgubre el Boogieman negaba con desaprobación.

* * *

Madrugar no se le daba bien y en más de una ocasión llegaba tarde a la escuela de manejo. Los gritos de su jefe ya eran costumbre y el pan de cada día, llegase tarde o no. Era el ayudante del inspector de vialidad. Mayormente, su trabajo consistía en acomodar los obstáculos dispuestos en el área de pruebas o revisaba el estado de los autos. Cuando habían solicitudes de licencias en demasía él ayudaba en las evaluaciones o enseñaba a los solicitantes.

Bah. Odiaba ese empleo.

-¡Pot! No has colocado los conos al final de la pista, deja de holgazanear pedazo de estiércol y luego dale las pautas al grupo seis... Detesto los adolescente ¡Encárgate de ellos!

Sí, lo odiaba.

Además de pasar más de ocho horas diarias en la escuela de manejo, tener sexo de vez en cuando, fumar y... respirar... una persona hacía de su monotonía algo interesante: Noodle.

Como 2D era demasiado idiota, quizá era no era consciente del trasfondo de sus recientes cometidos sexuales. Aparte de imbécil también era guapo, pero no se daban bien las relaciones. No era de darle muchos rodeos al amor, aunque la idea no le pareciera desagradable. Sin embargo su desilusión con Paula Cracker fue tal que nunca le dio importancia alguna a enamorarse nuevamente. En la escuela de manejo, muchas eran las damas que le coqueteaban y no le importaba mucho _ir más allá._

Por eso eran sus extraños cometidos que ahora buscaba a féminas de contextura delgada, cabello violeta y de preferencia corto y alborotado, con los ojos de un verde intenso o esmeralda.

Se sentía feliz con la japonesa, siempre se sentía feliz con ella, pero ahora más que nunca ansiaba y disfrutaba su compañía.

Otoño. Octubre. Eso significaba que en pocos días ella cumpliría veintitrés años. Tenía que pensar en un buen regalo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

A veces salía del trabajo antes de la hora, a mediodía. Con el clima gélido y las hojas del otoño, podía ser muy temprano o muy tarde su llegada, puesto que jefe le mandaba a recoger todas y cada una de las hojas qué cayeran de la copa de los árboles. Cuando salía al mediodía, encontraba habitualmente a Lissel o a Noodle en el apartamento.

La sobrina del satanista era una ternura con él, frecuentaba ver películas con la pequeña bailarina y la japonesa. Russel siempre se lo pasaba en otros asuntos desconocidos y cada vez lo veía menos. Murdoc, en ocasiones estaba en el apartamento, haciendo negocios extraños o... practicando ballet. Jamás se acostumbraría a lo último.

Hoy sí los encontró a todos, motivo por el que Russ había cocinado unas costillas asadas con salsa de curry para el almuerzo y la presencia del baterista ahí contentaba enormemente a Noodle. Sólo comerían la guitarrista, el vocalista, el baterista y Liss, puesto que el bajista tenía un asunto con el inodoro bastante pesado y oscuro...

Russ y Noods se sentaron juntos en uno de los laterales de la mesa y 2D y Liss en el otro.

-Es bueno tenerte un rato más aquí, Russ.—Dijo Stuart—. Noodle me comentó que conociste a alguien.

El aludido miró a la nipona con los ojos bien abiertos y ella en un intento de evasión giró la cabeza al lado contrario de la presencia de él, con una sonrisa traviesa surcando en sus labios. Russel se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí eeeehhh... se llama Kelly...

2D sonrió ante los nervios de su compañero de banda y luego echó una ojeada a Lissel, tomó un poco de agua y se fijó en que la niña tenía toda su atención en su plato de comida con una carita de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hay de ti, little Liss?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo van las cosas en el ballet?—. Dejando caer los brazos a los laterales de su cuerpecito, ella bufó exageradamente y enterró el rostro en la ensalada.

-Dudo que haya más ballet.

-Oh... Era de esperar, niña. Te lo dije, Mudz está loco—. Zanjó Russel dando una mordida a la costilla.

Durante la conversa del moreno, el peliazul continuó degustando tranquilamente su comida, pensaba en cosas tontas como programas de televisión o en videojuegos que quería probar. Su distracción mental se vio interrumpida por el roce ocasional de unas piernas delgadas, largas, frías y suaves. Sintió la boca seca a pesar de haber bebido agua y el corazón sucumbió a un ritmo irregular en él... La asiática siguió rozando sus piernas en las de él y cuando la miró con hipemas interrogantes y nerviosos, se obligó a inmiscuirse en la charla que derivaba en burlas hacia lo malo que era Russel para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Demonios. No podía con ella.

A petición de la guitarrista y de la niña Niccals, fueron los cuatro a un parque cercano. 2D se dejó caer en una banca probando unos bombones qué compraron en una tienda cercana; Russ y Liss arrojaron golosinas a las avecillas del sitio y a los pececillos en un estanque, el primero abrazado por Noods quien luego trajo una bolsa con migas de pan y accidentalmente ésta se rompió sobre Russel. Éste, arrastrado por el pánico, huía de las aves hasta que como medida desesperada se arrojó al estanque, salpicando todo el agua fuera del mismo.

Seguidamente la japonesa llegó a su lado. Ella lucía unos lentes oscuros que compaginaban muy bien y le extendió un par de dulces de caramelo recostando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Stuart pudo percibir el aroma uva mezclado con chocolate de los bombones y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, entonces la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y plantó un beso en la frente de ella. Su cuerpo experimentó mil y un sensaciones indescriptibles a su ser cuando Noodle besó la frontera entre su mentón y cuello, pero su mente lo atribuyó a que ella lo hizo con cariño fraternal y nada más que eso, como siempre fue, es y será. Y punto. No pensaría más en eso.

La nipona lo arrastró hasta el estanque para ayudar a salir al neoyorquino de ahí y cuando lo lograron el inestable y gran cuerpo del auxiliado cayó sin miramientos sobre un desafortunado 2D.

Russel se movió a duras penas por insistencia de una alarmada Lissel y una Noodle que se partía de risa. Hallaron al sobreviviente con una expresión de horror puro desesperado por inhalar oxígeno. En resumen, él estaba vivo y los cuatro acabaron empapados.

En West London se apresuraron en secarse a causa del frío que los hizo tiritar. Noodle les pasó un par de toalla a 2D y a Russel, el Boogieman ya tenía una preparada para Lissel y Murdoc les gritó por mojar el piso. Como siempre lo ignoraron olímpicamente y con más razón si el satanista usaba en ese momento unos graciosos rizadores para todo el cabello. El afroamericano del grupo no evitó carcajearse con descaro y deducir en la cara de Murdoc qué parecía como un _cosplay_ de la señora Rumbletown, catalogándola como "su alma gemela". 2D se unió a las burlas ganándose un golpe en uno de sus brazos.

Los empapados se secaban en la sala de estar. De más estaba decir que la pasaron la mar de bien, hasta que de súbito Russel detuvo sus risas y demostró su asombro al notar la caída de la noche a través de las ventanas.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hora es?—Buscó alterado un reloj y una camiseta cualquiera. Los demás dejaron las risas por esa actitud del hombre.

-Nee Russ-san ¿Por qué estás tan apresurado? ¿A dónde vas?

Indagó la japonesa tomándolo de uno de sus anchos brazos mientras él intentaba zafarse sacudiéndola. Lissel y 2D se quedaron perplejos por esa actitud.

-¡Ahora no, Noods!

-Pero Russ-san...

-¡Ahora no!

La hizo a un lado con un brusco movimiento y salió despedido escaleras abajo, con torpeza chocando con las paredes y la escalerilla en el proceso, meciéndose así la estructura residencial. Ni siquiera se escuchó el chirrido del pomo de la puerta apartamento ni que la cerrara tras de sí. Noodle casi terminó sucumbiendo con la madera. Por fortuna, Murdoc la tomó antes de qué la misma impactara contra el pavimento.

-¡Maldito Russ! ¿Estás bien, amor?

Noodle se zafó de los brazos del bajista salvajemente, esquivándolo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así.—Escupió fría e impasible.

* * *

El neoyorquino corrió por las calles frías y nocturnas, no razonó el frío del otoño ni tampoco que sus pantalones se hallaban húmedos. Por la cabeza, no se le pasó ni un poco lo bruscó que fue con su pequeña, solo pensó en unos azabaches y hermosos ojos, un rostro trigueño y para su criterio inmensamente perfectos.

Chocó con varios árboles del parque Greenwich y ciertos transeúntes atravesados en su destino; él quería verla, él necesitaba verla. Cada noche estaba ahí en el puente, cada noche la esperaba. Cada noche tenía el privilegio de vislumbrarla ante él, compartiendo horas y horas junto a esa belleza. De solo verla, Russ cayó de lleno en el famoso "amor a primera vista" ya no cabían dudas, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

 _Kelly, Kelly, Kelly..._

Llegar a ese puentecillo y verla le daba una dicha gratificante. Era como sí brillara ante sus ojos y podía jurar que era así. Usaba ella ropas claras y le sonrió a Russ.

El viento sacudía las hojas anaranjadas en los árboles y las desperdigadas por los suelos de un lado a otro, el afroamericano por ello sintió la necesidad de aproximarse ya que su visión pareció distorsionarse.

Fue al día siguiente que el murmullo de unos niños curiosos lo despertaron a Russel; lo encontraron dormido en medio del puente en forma de estrella de mar, obstruyendo el paso.

Él se levantó, con el recuerdo de una perfecta sonrisa, la jaqueca haciéndole meollo y un profundo vacío, el resto fue borroso y rápido para él.

* * *

 **No me odien. Bueno, pueden hacerlo si quieren.**

 **Sí, Russ está profundamente enamorado, 2D cae en la negación, Noodle es una traviesa y Liss disfruta lo más que puede con la banda. Murdoc es un hijo de puta, eso es todo... por ahora.**

 **¿Saben? Uff, nunca había sido tan productiva actualizando. En éstas semanas estuve actualizando fuertemente mis otros fics y sentí que a BG ya le había llegado el turno. Saquen sus conclusiones, lo que sea, me hace feliz sus vistas cómo no tienen una idea! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y como siempre, me disculpo por cualquier error que puedan encontrar...**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	10. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Noods! Parte uno

**Los personajes de "Gorillaz" no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

 **El personaje de "Kelly" es propiedad de axeprincess22, a excepción de su nombre.**

* * *

 **BALLET GORILLAZ**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Noods! Parte uno.**

* * *

En el auge del otoño, la ciudad se revestía con el Halloween en cada esquina. Todas las casas ya estaban adornadas con la temática de la tenebrosa temporada; esqueletos, espantapájaros, figuras de brujas volando en escobas, ventañas cargadas de arañas de plástico, falsas telarañas y jardines convertidos en cementerios artificiales. De toda la urbanidad del West London, sólo dos de los conjuntos de apartamentos no tenían aún ninguna decorativa alusiva a la fiesta célebre.

La primera era la residencia de la señora Rumbletown, quién siempre se oponía a festejar algo relacionado "al demonio" y "al abismo de perdición" por lo que su casa lucía desabrida e insípida como de costumbre, sin matices ni colores especiales.

A Gorillaz, por el contrario, las fechas los habían agarrado tarde. Y al ambicioso y ocupado Murdoc Niccals eso no se le pasaba por alto.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo grande, algo que deje a todos esos bastardos con la boca abierta! Algo que… que… ¡Qué haga que se caguen encima, sí!

Sus demás compañeros de banda, más la añadidura de su sobrina y el Boogieman lo observaban entre compungidos y aburridos, o pasaban de él olímpicamente, Lissel era la única que le prestaba verdadera atención; Noodle resoplaba, Russel se esforzaba en no roncar, 2D se sacaba los mocos escrutándolos minuciosamente y el Boogieman le miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Ya sé! —Exclamó el satanista, como a quien se le enciende un bombillo— Daremos una fiesta. Está decidido.

-¿Eh? ¿Así sin más? ¿No lo vas a someter a votación, tío? —La pequeña Niccals estaba perpleja con la simplicidad del asunto y se dirigió a los demás en la salilla—¿Ustedes no van a decir nada?

Pero no halló respuesta, si no vacuidad. El afroamericano ya había sido secuestrado por el reino de los sueños y Stuart Pot le seguía el mismo camino. Noodle en cambio se había colocado de pie, tomando su afable bolso de trabajo.

-Yo tengo que cumplir mi turno. _Ja ne, minna._

Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Murdoc se rascó la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo qué tiene de interesante ese estúpido trabajo ¡Bah! No la necesitamos.

-Tío Murdoc ¿No te da curiosidad?

-¿Ah?

-De saber del trabajo de Noodle ¿No quieres saberlo?

-Lissel, tenemos asuntos más importantes ahora. —Respondió el hombre verdoso desplegando un largo pergamino cuyo recorrido cubrió todo el suelo hasta desaparecer el resto escaleras abajo—. Hay que _tomar prestada_ una tumba del museo central, pasar por el barrio de las brujas, contratar unos zombies, cazar una manada de murciélagos en una cueva, atrapar algunas tarántulas… ¿Qué te parece? Será un día ocupado.

Lissel hizo una mueca. Sí, sería un día ocupado.

Murdoc sacó el Winnebago y haciendo maromas para lograrlo, arrastró consigo a sus dormidos compañeros de banda. Llamó a su itinerario "un día de expedición especial" y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Dentro de su fiel vehículo y para su infortunio, se había colado dentro el Boogieman, alardeando de que cómo todo buen plan de Murdoc, aquella expedición terminaría en fracaso. Y para más, su sobrina y el ente demoníaco no paraban de charlar entre ellos, lo que le sacaría las canas que gracias a la intervención de distintos pactos no le salían.

Sí, sería un día muy pero que muy largo.

* * *

El café estaba ambientado de pies a cabeza con el Halloween. Era una de las fiestas más entretenidas y originales a la manera de ver de la japonesa y por lo que Caroline le dijo, la favorita del alegre gerente del mismo.

Noodle podía afirmar que la morena tenía toda la razón cuando Cristian le hizo un pedido con características específicas por aquella semana: se trataba de mejorar la versión de la típica momia que reaccionaba saltando de un sarcófago. El ambicioso hombrecillo quiso llevar los cometidos de la falsa figura más allá.

No obstante, la azabache encontraba más simple a su parecer contratar una momia para el trabajo o buscar una personalmente en Egipto, pero queriendo poner a pruebas su destreza mecánica decidió aceptar el reto y ponerse manos a la obra.

Por ello, a un día del treinta y uno de octubre, llegó más temprano de lo habitual.

Todo fue una confabulación entre la asiática y el medio español.

Una vez colocada junto a la entrada del Maid café, la momia activada por la japonesa captó con su sensor instalado al barbudo que la examinaba maravillado.

- _This is amazing_ _Noodlelita,_ definitivamente te luciste ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Mira nada más, parece tan real! Quie- ¡AAAAHHHH!

La vendada figura avanzó cuatro pasos vertiginosos hacia el gerente y se abalanzó sobre el mismo, temblando estrepitosamente y desechando espuma por la boca, bajo las vendas de la cara donde se supuso debían de estar los ojos unas lucecillas candentes rojo sangre se encendieron y dio la alusión de que la momia comenzaba a llorar una sustancia del mismo color.

La expresión del hombre era digna de estar en un museo de arte, con mayor razón cuando del horror pasó a la emoción tremenda e instingante, pegando brincos, chillidos y aplausos. Había logrado un resultado mejor de lo esperado. Noodle se sintió orgullosa de su creación.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Perfecto!

El terrorífico procedimiento de la momia volvió a ser puesto a prueba con las compañeras de la japonesa, quienes al no tener la menor idea vivieron la experiencia con mayor furor. Caroline había comenzado a gritar y rezar como posesa, hasta que al entender de qué se trataba terminaba riéndose a carcajadas con las mentes siniestras del plan; Magda se había caído al suelo atemorizada y perpleja, lanzando manotazos y patadas al azar. Al entender que era una broma pesada, los insultó e iracunda optó por cumplir con su trabajo. Finalmente, Kristeü había gritado todo lo que le dieron las cuerdas vocales, empujado a la momia falsa tratado de huir del café hasta que Cristian la detuvo explicando lo sucedido y como resultado obtuvieron a la rubia rompiendo en llanto. Noodle había sentido algo de pena por sus compañeras, pero el gerente estaba tan emocionado con los cometidos de su despiadada creación que dio por zanjado el asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya estaba listo; habían telarañas falsas por doquier, calabazas encendidas en las encimeras, calaveras vestidas de Maids, Maco y Momo disfrazados de monos lobo. Nada del otro mundo. Lo realmente impresionante era la fatídica momia, cuyo efecto era tan atroz, que los clientes grabaron vídeos de la misma subiéndola a redes sociales. En pocas horas, había recaudado millones de visitas en el cibernético mundo.

Era un lindo día.

-¡Pronto, pronto! ¡Pongan el notificero! ¡Ya! —Caroline había salido de la nada exaltada y buscaba con desesperación el control remoto de las pantallas del local. Una vez encontrado, los ojos de Noodle se abrieron como platillos—No es posible.

Oh, pero claro que lo era.

- ** _Y en últimas noticias la policía persigue a los sospechosos de robar un sarcófago en el museo British. Los presuntos delincuentes huyen en una casa rodante por toda la A501. Los informantes confirman que los antisociales se tratan de los ciudadanos Murdoc Niccals de cuarenta y seis años de edad, el estadounidense Russel Hobbs de treinta y siete años y Stuart Pot de treinta y cuatro, conocidos integrantes de la popular banda GORILLAZ. Además parece ser que llevan consigo a una menor de edad. No es la primera vez que Niccals desafía la ley, sus antecedentes datan de…_**

Noodle no necesitó oír más del corresponsal. Era posible. Era Murdoc después de todo.

* * *

El olor a rata muerta los despertó horas más tarde, con un mareo incesante. La migraña ultrajaba la entereza del peliazul con un dolor agudo y punzante, de modo que se quedó hecho un ovillo en el apestoso suelo del Winnebago. Russ sí reaccionó propiamente, se puso de pie intentando no tambalear y entendió que de nuevo era arrastrado por alguna decisión incoherente de ese bajista perturbado. Y no tenía intenciones de permitirlo.

Sin importarle que el vehículo fuera en movimiento, una de las grandes manos del baterista apretó hasta el borde de la asfixia el desganado cuello del bajista, hasta que la cara fue mutando a diversos colores. Lissel contemplaba con cierta turbación la escena, tapándole los ojos a la aparatosa muñeca en su regazo. El neoyorquino poseía una cara de pocos amigos bien pronunciada.

-Muy bien, imbécil, detente ya.

-¡Ru-Russ! ¡Despertaste! —Murdoc exclamó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar, sin soltar el volante. Su cara ya se tornaba azul y la lánguida lengua se le escurría fuera de la boca.

-Murdoc…—Russel no dudó en hacer más presión en el agarre, hasta que la pequeña en el puesto del copiloto se atrevió a abogar por el satanista.

-¡No podemos detenernos, tío Russ!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no?

El baterista miró hacia el retrovisor que débilmente señaló Murdoc con su pútrido dedo índice, encontrando a un séquito de patrullas a unos metros del Winnebago férreas a no detenerse. Russel soltó al dueño del viejo vehículo rechinando los dientes y maldiciendo todo por no haber despertado a tiempo. En el fondo contra las paredes metalizadas, más allá del tullido vocalista, encontró un sarcófago de piedra vieja y pesada, junto a esa figura demoníaca que seguía a los Niccals a dónde fueran. Con pesar, reconoció la situación.

Ya estaba involucrado con un problema gordo, nuevamente gracias a la blasfemia de Murdoc.

-Muy bien, Liss, dime qué es lo siguiente.

-Las serpientes venenosas… ¿De verdad piensas seguir con esto, tío? ¿No ves que nos sigue la policía?

-Já, por supuesto que sí. ¡Sujétense!

Como evocando una película de acción, Murdoc pasó los ciento veinte kilómetros conllevando a su querido Winnebago a dar el máximo de potencia, evadiendo obstáculos y automóviles en la vía. ¿Cuántas leyes había violado ya? Bah.

El London Zoological Gardens pronto estuvo a la vista; atravesando una reja y aterrando a los visitantes, allanó el lugar, buscando con sus ojos pretensiosos el área de las serpientes. Maniobrando el manejo del Winnebago con los pies, Murdoc tomó una caja de plásticp y atrapó en ésta cinco serpientes en conjunto.

La caja se vio al borde de resbalar de las manos del bajista: una de las víboras asomó su cabeza y abrió las fauces demostrando sus letales colmillos, dispuesta a enterrarlos en la verdosa piel de Murdoc, de no ser porque éste fue más rápido y ahorcó al pobre animal metiéndolo en la caja, pero perdiendo el manejo del Winnebago en el procedimiento.

Era una suerte que Russel estuviera ya consciente para tomar el volante y empujar al bajista con la caja en sus manos dentro del vehículo y maniobrar para no estrellarse contra la reja de las jirafas a dos metros de distancia. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Lissel se tapó los ojitos y 2D se vio chocando simultáneamente con el interior trasero del vehículo mientras el Boogieman lo esquivaba, chorreándose un líquido negruzco y maloliente encima de él que se encontraba dentro de una extraña botella con símbolos anormales.

-¡Liss! ¡Lo que sigue, lo que sigue!

* * *

Fue un día de trabajo movido. Hubo clientes de sobra llenando las mesas, entrando y saliendo constantemente, todo gracias a que se había corrido la voz respecto a la terrorífica momia de Noodle toda la ciudad, los clientes la grabaron y la subieron a sus redes sociales, de modo que todo el mundo quería conocerla. Muchos quisieron tomarse un sinfín de fotografías con la japonesa y su creación, así que al finalizar el turno, Noodle estaba más agotada de lo normal.

Magda Gringwall la llevó al West London luego de dejar al resto del reparto, ya marcando el reloj entrada las diez de la noche. Estacionando frente al apartamento, un trío de patrullas impedían hacerlo al pie de la entrada.

-Deben estar aquí por lo de las noticias—Puntualizó Magda observando con obviedad la patrulla. La nipona asintió a sus palabras y se bajó del automóvil, dando una reverencia como sinónimo del gracias a la pelirroja. La amargada mujer no le contestó al gesto y emprendió la marcha lejos del lugar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Noodle caminó hasta la puerta pero fue interceptada por uno de los seis uniformados en el lugar.

-¿Señorita Noodle?

- _Hai._

-Hemos estado siguiendo el rastro de sus compañeros de banda todo el día, pero no los hemos encontrado.

-No tengo la menor idea de dónde estén.

-Señorita, cualquier intento de encubrirlos será penado.

-Ya le dije, que no sé nada de ellos. —Noodle respondió con una mirada fiera acompasando sus palabras, tras otra mirada de advertencia al finalizar, siguió su camino dándole la espalda al oficial.

-Sí descubrimos que usted tiene algo que ver con todo esto irá a la cárcel.

Noodle se quedó de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, digiriendo las palabras del oficial y sin nada más que decir abrió y cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro sin ver de nuevo al uniformado en el procedimiento.

Suspiró con pesadez. Todo era obra de Murdoc, estaba tan segura de eso como de que el cielo era azul y la sangre era roja. Sólo deseaba que Russel y Stuart salieran lo más ilesos posible del embrollo en el que estaban metidos, que era uno gordo. Maldijo el instante en que ese satanista los tomó como víctimas de sus enfermizas y disparatadas ideas.

Esa noche no dormiría muy bien.

* * *

Los ruidillos y el cantar de los animalillos nocturnos revoleaban en los oídos de los cinco. Los cuerpos yacían sentados sobre la espesa hierba bajo ellos, con el Winnebago a unos metros y la bruma nocturna abarrotada de centenares de estrellas, acompañadas por el los brillantes puntos que eran las luciérnagas que relucían en la oscuridad del plano terrestre; Lissel se envolvía temblorosa en una manta que tendió sobre ella el Boogieman, abrazando férreamente su muñequita, mirando el vaivén de las llamaradas que mostraba la fogata a la cual rodeaban.

-Bien… Listo… Caja de pandora… listo.

Murdoc revisaba con afán la larga lista de cosas que habían conseguido, ajeno a sus compañeros, sacando cuentas y análisis en su propio mundo.

Sobre todo, ignoraba la contrariedad en su pasmada sobrina, que veía sin creerse a 2D rascándose los brazos y la piel que con las manos conseguía a su paso, mientras molía en un tazón un montón de hierbas. Sus venas estaban todas hinchadas y negras, mientras la piel de las orejas, el cuello y las manos tomaba un color verde muy vomitivo.

-Entonces… Sí bebo salvia con hierbas del interior del Stonehenge ¿Se pasará? —Inquirió el pobre vocalista con la cara hinchada al Boogieman, el cual asintió—Bien. —Sin pensárselo, se pasó de un trajo el revoltijo.

-Kelly… Kelly…

A unos metros de ellos, tumbado en forma de estrella sobre la grama, el neoyorquino vociferaba aquel nombre como un mantra constante desde que habían arribado al lugar. Parecía perdido. Al principio, había estado desesperado, como a quien le roban el aire para respirar, pero ahora se encontraba irrefutablemente resignado a permanecer con ellos en medio de la nada a kilómetros de la capital inglesa, lamentando por no poder encontrarse con su amada compañía del parque Greenwich.

-¿Aún sigues con eso de la fiesta, tío? —Preguntó la pequeña Niccals fulminando al bajista, aceptando una taza con chocolate caliente que le ofrecía la entidad demoníaca que los acompañaba.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Será la fiesta de Halloween más histórica de todas! Sólo me faltan los panfletos y…

-Olvídalo niña. Ese tipo siempre hace cosas como éstas—Se entrometió el Boogieman sentándose junto a la pequeña. —Es el pan de cada día.

-¿Hacer locuras cómo estás?

-Eso y ser un fugitivo de la ley.

La hija de Hannibal soltó unas risitas y volvió su atención al fuego danzante.

-¿Crees que Noodle esté bien? —Comentó de repente Stu-Pot.

-Lo está—Afirmó la entidad.

-Sí, si lo está—Le secundó Lissel para que 2D escuchara, tranquilizándolo.

-Iré por algo de beber—Dijo con pesadumbre el vocalista junto a ellos, luego de pasados unos minutos. Era ajeno a la compañía que el Boogieman y Lissel se hacían, después de todo no tenía la capacidad de escuchar las palabras del mismo, por lo que a la sobrina de Murdoc le tocaba impartir como el medio de comunicación con el mismo.

Se levantó hasta el Winnebago algo tambaleante. Gracias a la luz que otorgaba la fogata, vio como su piel volvía poco a poco a la normalidad y sintió un profundo alivio. Imaginó como se hubiera puesto Noodle de haber estado con ellos y suspiró. La extrañaba mucho y esperaba poder volver a estar con ella, sobre todo esperaba que eso fuera para su cumpleaños.

Veintidós. Noodle ya cumplía los veintidós años de edad para esa fecha. El estéreo del Winnebago marcaba ya la medianoche con ocho minutos cuando entró en su rango de visión.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Noods…

Dijo más para sí mismo que para cualquiera, palabras que se llevó el viento con un deje de melancolía. No era ahí donde debía estar, sí no deseándole aquello a la japonesa bajo las frazadas de su cama, ahí donde tan a gusto estaba con ella. Se espabiló de esos pensamientos, recordando su cometido: buscó el agua removiendo el mugre de Murdoc, hasta que pensó dar con la botella… Ignorando su terrible equivocación.

No fue hasta que un serpenteo llegó a sus oídos que se dio cuenta del importantísimo detalle: la caja de las serpientes estaba a medio abrir y lo que había tomado no era ni más ni menos que una de ellas.

El dolor que el reptil le causó fue horroroso: sus dientes traspasaron la pálida piel de su muslo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La adrenalina del momento logró que se la quitara de ahí, rogando no perder ese trozo de carne y gritando como un desdichado.

El desconcierto de los otros llegó pronto. Vieron como Stuart corría desesperado bajándose los pantalones, rebelando la catastrófica mordida de la serpiente dando alaridos.

-¡Me mordió! ¡Ah, Dios! ¡Me mordió! ¡Duele, duele!

-A ver, a ver, cálmate, Face-Ache.

Murdoc se levantó y lo tomó de los hombros, pero el pánico seguía apresando al vocalista, no fue sí no hasta que le dio un porrazo que dejó los alaridos. Miró sin el menor cuidado la mordida, improcedente a los otros atónitos.

-Es sólo una mordidita. Bien ¿Quién quiere succionar el veneno? —Los tres hicieron muecas de asco, aunque la máscara de gas censurara la del Boogieman—¿Nadie? Uh ¡Bien! Lo siento Face-ache, parece qué pasarás a mejor vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes dejarlo morir!

-Me parece, mi querida Lissel, que no estás entendiendo…

Las palabras del bajista quedaron a medio camino. El estadounidense presente se levantó, crujiendo sus nudillos y nuca, hasta encarar con clara amenaza a lo que era un minúsculo Murdoc para él aún recuperado su tamaño normal.

-Me parece que eres TÚ—Enfatizó Russel pinchándole la frente con el dedo índice—El que no entiende, Mudz. Tú trajiste esas serpientes…—Y con sus manos lo postró como un títere contra la piel del muslo herido del vocalisto—Tú solucionas esto.

Murdoc tragó fuerte.

-Russel, gordo querido, vamos no creerás que yo puedo—Sus palabras terminaron muriendo en la garganta, la cual era obstruida por una mano que comenzaba a ahorcarlo con vehemencia— _Okay…O…kay._

Recuperando el aire y atrapado en esa encrucijada, Murdoc se vio sin más opciones y tuvo que cubrir con la boca bien abierta la mordida en la blanda piel del agónico 2D: succionó tanto como pudo, extrayendo el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclando con el del veneno inyectado. Una vez desapareció la amargura del veneno de la víbora, alejó la boca y escupió aseado a un lado.

-Ahg—Masculló iracundo, levantándose y odiando la sonrisa divertida del baterista. —De verdad son un verdadero dolor de culo.

Una vez estuvo de pie, el Boogieman tuvo que privar de la escena a los ojitos inocentes de la pequeña Niccals y Russ se dio la vuelta infinitamente asqueado, mientras Murdoc se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas para apuntar su virilidad hacia la herida del peliazul y dejar salir el amarillento líquido de la orina.

-Agradéceme luego, maldito cara de culo.

* * *

 **Quería traerles esto para el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Noodle, pero las cosas se complicaron.**

 **No obstante, no iba a pasarlo por alto. Les traigo una tremenda aventura de nuestra querida banda para conmemorar el cumpleaños de nuestra japonesa predilecta.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **MioSiriban**_


End file.
